Squel Mafia Falling Love
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Hanya lanjutan dari fic sebelumnya. Jika ada yang tidak mengerti dengan cerita ini bisa dibaca dulu cerita sebelumnya yaitu Mafia Falling Love. oke ;D
1. Chapter 1

Squel Mafia Falling Love

Hallo, minna ketemu lagi nih dengan saya author baru ini . Hyugana :D

Semoga kalian suka dengan fic yang sudah saya buat :D

Aada squel dari fic Mafia Falling Love nih.

Jujur ini adalah buatan sahabat baik author sendiri. Saya hanya bertugas ngepost dan juga sedikit nambahin sih L

Hehe baiklah tanpa basa basi lagi langsung baca saja deh. Silahkan dinikmati :D

Author : Hinato (sahabat author)

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, begitupun tiap-tiap peristiwa yang mereka lewati tak henti-hentinya bagaikan air yang mengalir. Entah berapa eksemplas kertas yang akan mereka habiskan jika mereka menuangkan kisah kedalamnya.

Bagai kisah drama romance yang rumit, begitupun kehidupan muda mereka dulu, datang dari dua latar keluarga yang berbeda. Tak menjadi dinding penghalang untuk cinta tumbuh didalamnya. Tak sedikit rintangan datang menerjang. Serta tak terhitung berapa banyak air mata yang jatuh demi bersatunya perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Namun hal itu bukan berarti menghentikan kisah mereka saat perasaan itu berhasil disatukan.

Salah, jika ada yang bilang ini selesai, karena sejujurnya jauh disana masih banyak ujian yang akan datang silih berganti.

Hinata mengulum senyum melihat wajah damai nan polos suaminya yang tengah terlelap. Betapa lucunya Naruto saat ini. helaian rambut orangenya bersinar terang diterpa sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos kaca jendela kamar mereka. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat wanita dengan rambut lavender itu terkekeh geli.

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, Hinata menyingkirkan tangan yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya dengan lembut dan lantas turun dari ranjang mereka untuk sefera membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, Hinata menuju dapur sedikit melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 07:30 lalu sefera menyibukan diri dengan segala peralatan dapur untuk membuat menu sarapan untuk seseorang yang masih berpetualang dalam mimpinya.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun hal tersebut sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak mengucap janji suci bersama Naruto. Segala atribut masalalunya, membuangnya jauh-jauh, menguburnya dalam-dalam dan hanya mengenangnya sebagai sebuah peristiwa yang tak akan ia ulangi.

Ini jalannnya, dan tak ada yang keberatan dengan keputusannya tak terkecuali ayahnya sendiri yang bahkan sangat mendukung keputusan putrinya. Dan untuk kali ini ia benar, benar saat memilih Naruto sebagi pendamping hidupnya.

"Airmu sudah mendidih" ujar seseorang.

"Kau membuatku kaget" Hardik Hinata setelah mematikan kompornya.

Tak mengindahkan perkataan istrinya, Naruto malah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping sang istri. Memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Meletakan kepalanya dibahu sempit Hinata.

"kau membuatku susuah bergerak Naruto~" rajuk Hinata

"Dan kau membuatku bangun tadi"

Hinata membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto, menangkup pipi suamninya "kau memang harus bangun, mandi lalu kembali dan kita sarapan sama-sama" ucapnya diiringi tepukan lembut dipipi Naruto.

Lelaki tegap itu mengangguk samar lalu melangkah kembali menuju kamar mereka. Namun kembali menghampiri Hinata, sebelum mencapai tujuan.

 **Cup~~**

Ia mengecup lama kening wanita didepannya penuh cinta dan kasihsayang. Hangat dan menenangkan.

"kau semakin cantik kalau begini" ucapnya sambil memebelai pipi Hinata "masak yang enak yah sayang"

Lagi, ucapan Naruto hanya akan menambah wajah Hinata makin merah.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang kepala Devisi kepolisian bagian keamanan diusia yang sangat muda membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan.

Tugas ini itu hampir membuatnya gila mendadak, kalau bukan karena Hinata yang selalu menyambutnya setiap pulang bertugas, mungkin ia hanya akan menjadi seorang pimpinan tanpa perasaan.

Jujur Naruto selalu saja mendapat kesulitan saat bekerja bersama dengan Timnya hingga ia tak segan-segan memaki-maki bawahannya atas apapun yang menjadi kesalahan mereka.

Namun emosinya hilang saat ia sudah berada dirumah, disambut oelh senyum hangat istrinya dan tak lupa berbagai hidangan menggugah selera, lalu dilanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan diantara keduanya.

Tak jarang pula Naruto bercerita tentang anggota Timnya yang tak bisa diandalkan. Dan Hinata hanya akan berkata "Sabarlah, nantipun kau akan tahu kesalahan mereka" sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seperti saat ini, kata-kata Hinata berusaha ia ingat didalam hati dan pikirannya. Ketika bawahannya lagi-lagi tak mampu melakukan tugasnya dengan benar.

"Kali ini, benar-benar kesempatan terakhirmmu. Aku tidak mau kau gagal lagi. Menegrti" ucap Nauto tegas pada Konohamaru bawahannya yang terkenal kikuk.

Konohamaru mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang diselimuti aura hitam Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia lelah, sangat lelah.

Tadi pagi-pagi seblum berangkat ia terlebih dahulu mengantar Hinata kerumahn ibunya. Hinata bilang ia dan ibunya akan membuat resep baru.

Lalu setelahnya ia tak langsung ke kantor kepolisian, melainkan menuju gedung wali kota untuk membicarakan prihal keamanan kota. Dan kembali seitar pukul 11 siang.

Hingga dikantor ia harus berhadapan dengan dokumen-dokumen penting. Dan yang membuat ia kesal adalah laporan dari Shikamaru salah satu anggota Tmnya, kalau Konohamaru telah gagal menangkap seorang tersangka pembunuhan.

Ia butuh HInata saat ini, butuh belaian halus dari istrinya. Ia akui semua energinya seolah terpusat pada wanita itu.

Hinata, wanita yang tangguh, kuat namun lembut. Itu yang membuatnya tak mau kehilangan Hinata. Lupakan masalalunya yang bodoh, mengorbankan waktu bersama gadis itu agar gadisnya bahagia.

Ia bodoh. Bukankah kebahagiaan Hinata adalah bersamanya? Jadi ia berjanji tak akan pernah melakukan hal macam itu lagi.

"Hhhaahhhh, memikirkannya saja membuatku rindu" gumam Naruto lirih.

Ia meliri jam gital dimejanya sudah masuk watu pulang. Persetan dengan dokumennya yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya pelukan hangat istrinya.

Pria itu segera memacu langkah kakinya menuju parkiran di mana mobilnya berada. Melajukan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan sedang. Ingat ia adalah seorang Kepala KEpolisiaan. Jadi tak boleh melanggar peraturan seenaknya.

Sesampainya dirumah, tak peduli engan tubuhnya yang lelah, ia segera berlari menuju tempat dimana seharusnya sang istri berada.

 **Grep!**

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanpa ba bi bu Naruto memeluk Hinata yang berdiri ddepan pintu, hendak menyambutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengisi energiku lagi. Aku lelah" Hinata terkekeh gemas mendengar jawaban suamninya.

"Baiklah kalau kamu lelah. Ayo masuk aku sudah masak masakan kesukanmu"

.

.

.

Betapa terkutuknya dering ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring di saat-saat dimana Naruto harusnya tidur tenang sambil mendekap istrinya. Namun sial, ponselnya tak mau diam bordering.

Ia menatap ID Call di ponselnya "sialan" sianak buah kurang bakatnya" umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Yah walaupun ia kesal, ia tak bisa berkata keras disini, Naruto masih ingat kalau ada istrinya yag sedang tertidur disampingnya.

"maaf pak saya gagal lagi dalam tugas yang anda berikan" Naruto menggeram rendah mendengar perkataan Konohamaru.

"kau menelponku tengah malam hanya untuk berita htak bermutumu itu. Kau ini benar-ben~"

"itu karena ada kasus pembunuhan disekitar wilayah tugas saya pak"

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto terlihat kaget.

"seorang mantan ketua mafia tewas mala mini pak" jawab Konohamaru disebrang line telepon.

"siapa?" ujar Naruto terlihat begitu was-was.

Dan sebuah Nama yang disebutkan Konohamaru membuatnya tertegun. Lalu beralih menatap istrinya yang masih terlelap damai mengabaikan suara anak buahnya disambungan telpon. Wajah istrinya lebih menarik saat ini.

Dihatinya ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah wajah itu akan tetap damai saat besok ia mendengar berita ini?

Tbc….

A/N

Bagimana? jangan lupa riview ya :D

Oke makasih sebelumnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hallo, minna-san kembali lagi nih :D**_

 _ **cerita yang dibuat sahabat author ini lanjut lagi dengan berbagai kekonyolan yang terjadi saat membuatnya.**_

 _ **Yang mengetikan namanya Haida, sahabat author juga yang lugu dan polos :D**_

 _ **Yang menyediakan laptop namanya Haruno, sahabat autho juga yang super-super konyol hahha :D**_

 _ **oke tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung baca saja deh :D**_

 _ **Gomen lama :D**_

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah namun tak menutup kemungkinan untuk membuat hati seorang menjadi kelabu. Begitu pula dengan suasana hati Hinata. Mendung, penuh awan hitam pekat di dalamnya, berlainan dengan cuaca di luar sana.

Mata bulannya tak henti mengeluarkan liquit bening, meluncur begitu ringan di pipi gembilnya. Tubuh ringkih itu terus bergatar menahan isak tangis yang tiada henti mengalun sejak pagi. Entah berapa lama ia menatap potret di hadapannya. Gambaran orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya.

Teman silih berganti berdatangan, mengucap kata berduka atas kehilangan yang begitu mendalam. Tapi sekali lagi, manik kosong itu hanya menatap nanar ke arah potret yang di kelilingi bunga berwarna lembut di hadapannya. Itu potret ayahnya, Hiashi.

Tadi pagi pagi sekali, Naruto mengajaknya ke kantor kepolisian. Tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Intinya seorang pemuda bersyal hijau menghampirinya, memberinya sebuah foto. Foto yang sukses membuatnya menumpahkan airmata, berteriak histeris penuh emosi.

Disana, di foto tersebut ayahnya tergolek lemah penuh darah dengan hampir 5 lubang peluru bersarang di dadanya. Tentu saja Hinata marah, namun rasa sedihnya mengalahkan rasa marah di hatinya.

Itu ayahnya. Ayah yang selalu memberikan hal-hal terbaik bagi Hinata. Ayah yang dengan sabar merawat, menjaga dan membesarkannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak berprikemanusiaan mereka telah membunuh ayah tercintanya.

Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku buku jarinya memutih. Ingin rasanya ia membantai habis setiap orang yang melukai tubuh ayahnya barang se inchi pun. Kala pikirannya menjelah liar, sepasang tangan berkulit tan melingkar dipinggangnya, mendekap hangat tubuh dengan sejuta kesedihan didalamnya. Tangan itu berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan kepada wanita tersebut.

"Tenanglah, masih ada aku disini." 1001 kata manis akan Naruto lontarkan untuk Hinata, berharap Hinata sedikit melepas kesedihannya. Ia tahu hati dan pikiran Hinata tengah dalam keadaan hancur. Iapun pasti akan sehancur ini jika hal tersebut terjadi padanya.

Namun ia tak mau Hinata terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihannya.

"Kita pulang tenangkan hatimu dirumah" ujar Naruto seraya mengecup pelipis wanitanya. Menarik tangan Hinata menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

Tapi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut Hinata berbalik melirik kembali potret ayahnya.

' _Tunggulah semua orang yang membuatmu terluka akan mendapatkan akibatnya, ayah'_

Ketika semua seolah berbalik meninggalkannya dan seolah tak perduli dengan keadaannya, dulu selalu ada pria paruh baya yang akan menenangkannya dan memberikan sejuta penenang yang membuatnya pulih kembali.

Dan kali ini semuanya hilang, itu semua tak akan pernah terulang lagi, bahkan jik ia menangis darahpun ayahnya tak akan pernah kembali.

"Makanlah, semenjak kita pulang kau tak menyentuh sedikitpun makananmu. Kau tidak maukan kalau kau sakit?" Naruto kini tenah menimang semangkuk penuh bubur yang ia buat sendiri, berharap Hinata akan menyentuhnya.

Namun nihil, untuk melirikpun nampakny Hinata enggan.

Narutopun meletakan mangkuknya dimeja didepannya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Lalu mendekat diri pada sang istri. Pria dengan mata kucing itu menatap raut wajah Hinata yang tak dapat diartikan, begitu kosong dan hampa.

Dengan penuh kelembutan, tangannya merambat naik kewajah manis istrinya. Mengusapnya pelan seolah Hinata adalah benda yang akan hancur jika disentuh. Tapi nyatanya memang begitu. Hinata kini bagai benda rapuh, dan Naruto harus tetap menjaganya agar tetap utuh.

"Aku tahu, kau begitu kehilangan. Tapi jangan begini kau hanya akan membuatku khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Bisik Naruto tepat dialat dengar istrinya.

Netra bulat bulan itu memandang Naruto penuh dengan kesedihan dan tak lama lagi-lagi keping bening itu menyalurkan air mata. Sontak dengan segera Naruto merengkuh Hinata, mengusap punggung Hinata penuh cinta.

"Aku... aku... t-takut Naruto" ucap Hinata putus-putus.

"Sssstttttttt... ada aku, masih banyak orang-orang disisimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

Hinata merenggangkan pelukannya, dan kembali memangku pada Naruto.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, dan berjanjilah untuk mengungkap siapapun pelaku pembunuhan ayahku."

"A...aku, aku berjanji." Pernyataan tegas Hinata dijawab ragu oleh Naruto. Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan hal yang ia ucapkan tadi. Tapi dia segera menepis pemikiran bodoh diotaknya. "sudah yah. Kau perlu energi. Karena ku yakin hampir seluruh tenagamu untuk menangis sepanjang hari. Jadi ayo makan"

Hinata mengangguk dan menerima suapan dari sang suami.

"Kau tidak akan mundur bukan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mundur"

"Bagus, kita hanya perlu membuat gasis itu menderita, lalu dengan otomatis Narutopun aka ikut terpuruk"

"Aku tidak sabar dengan itu"

"Tentu dan kita akan membalas semua yang telah mereka perbuat"

Pagi-pagi betul Naruto datang kekantornya. Dan bukan hal itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian anak buahnya, melainkan seorang wanita yang mengapit tangan Naruto.

Yah Naruto datang bersama Hinata.

Tadi, sejak ia bangun tidur hingga sudah siap berangkat, Hinata tidak mau lepas dari dirinya. Bahkan kalau tidak dilarang pasti Hinata sudah ikut mau masuk ke kamar mandi bersamanya.

"Duduk, aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Kau mau kemana?" Hinata bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku perlu mengambil dokumen diruangan Shikamaru."

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau anak buahku gagal konsentrasi gara-gara melihat wajah cantimu" ucap Naruto jahil.

Sekejap wajah Hinata memanas dan dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Tidak lama ia ditinggalkan oleh Naruto, seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar memaksa Hinata bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nono Hinata" sapa orang tersebut.

"Kau... eeeuuummm, Kono..."

"Konohamaru"

"Oh ya Konohamaru, mencari Naruto?" tanya Hinata masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Tidak, ketua memintaku mengantarkan laporan." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mengacungkan beberapa map.

"Aahhh, masuklah dan letakan dimejanya."

Konohamarupun masuk, melangkah menuju meja atasannya. Dan saat ia berbalik pemuda tersebut telah mendapati Hinata duduk ditempatnya semula.

Konohamaru berjalan mendekati wanita. Dia dapat bersumpah kalau didalam mata Hinata, dia dapat melihat luka yang dalam, membuatnya tidak tega saja.

"Nona, saya turut berduka dengan meninggalnya tuan Hiashi"

Hinata melirik Konohamaru, lalu tersenyum tipis kearah pemuda itu. "tak apa itupun sudah terjadi."

"Baiklah nona saya permisi keluar dulu. Jika perlu apa-apa saya akan siap sedia mebantu anda."

"Konohamaru..." ucap Hinata menghentikan langkah Konohamaru.

"Iya nona?"

"Dimana toiletnya?"

Sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tidak ingat kalau dia sedang sakit. Setahunya ia baik baik seja, tapi tadi saat ia tengah menunggu naruto .kembali dari ruangan temannya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dari tubuhnya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet.

Setibanya dari toilet, ia langsung kembali ke ruangan Naruto. Takut takut kalau sang suami telah tiba dan menyangkanya sudah pulang karna ia tak ada di sana.

Ia memacu kakinya cepat cepat, mengabaikan grasak grusukorang di sekitarnya.

Di dalam hatinya, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang menggelitik. Seolah akan terjadi sesuatu pada seseorang, Naruto mungkin.

Hingga ia pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan Naruto, sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Hingga ia pun membuka pintu tersebut. Lalu apa yang ia lihat sehingga mematung di sana?

Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak, seperti di himpit tembok tebal. Naruto memang ada di sana, tapi tak sendirian. Ada seseorang wanita di sana, menemaninya, dan mereka tertawa bersama begitu lepas.

Bukan karena mereka tertawa, tapi karena wanita itu adalah wanita masalalu Naruto.

"Shi-shion?"

Tbc...

A/N:

Baiklah jangan lupa direview ya :D

Semoga suka :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo minna-san :) ketemu lagi nih sama author disini :D**

 **baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi fic yang dibuat sama sahabat author Hinato dan juga sahabat-sahabat author lainnya yang terlibat dalam pembuatan fic ini ada Haida, Lestari, Haruno, Juwita dan masih banyak lagi. :D**

 **Oke tanpa ba bi u lagi langsung baca saja ya :) (^_^)**

.

.

.

Naruto akan kembali ke ruangannya saat suara wanita menyapanya.

"Naruto kun "

"S-shion?"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna kuning menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu ruangan Shikamaru. Wanita itu melambai cantik ke arahnya, menyapa Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hai Naruto" katanya lagi.

"Oh hai Shion" sahut Naruto, seakan baru sadar kalau gadis itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Sibuk?"

"Tidak, kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto. Tampaknya ia sedikit heran sengan kehadiran Shion di kantor devisinya.

"Sebenarnya bukan sih, tapi karena sudah bertemu denganmu aku jadi mau ngobrol sebentar"

Naruto sedikt berpkir, di ruangannya ada Hinata yang sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Kalau seandainya dia mbawa Shion ke sana ia khawatir istrinya makin kacau, mengingat hubunngannya dulu dengan Shion.

"Baiklah kita bicara di kursi sebelah sana" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sederet kursi di dekat meja resepsionis.

Melihat anggukan Shion. Naruto beranjak dari sana dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, tolong antarkan ini ke dokumenku. Di sana ada Hinata, temani dia sebentar aku ada urusan"

"Baik pak." ucap Konohamaru. Pemuda itu segera melesat menuju ruangan kketuanya.

"Apa Hinata di sini?"

"Ya, dia ikut aku ke sini tadi"

Shion mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol seru. Sangat terlihat di bahwa mereka memang akrab. Layaknya teman lama yang baru pertama kali bertemu lagi. Hangat dan seru.

"Jadi yang ada di berita itu ayah Hinata? Apa dia terlibat masalah lagi?"

"Bukan itu murni sebuah pembunuhan. Karena tak ada catatan kriminal semenjak dia dan Hinata keluar dari tahanan"

Shion terdiam. Seolah ada di dalam dirinya yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya? Aku ingin bicara dengannya. Dia pasti dalam keadaan kurang baik,sampai sampai kau harus membawannya bekerja." ucap Shion nampak begitu tulus namun terkesan memaksakan.

Naruto diam memikirkan perkataan Shion. Resikonya bisa saja Hinata marah atau cemburu. Tapi mungkin kalau Shion yang berbicara padanya, ia bisa saja lebih tenang. Secara merekakan sama sama wanita.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto. Lalu mereka beranjak menuju ruangan Naruto.

Namun saat mereka tiba di sana, Narruto dan Shion tak mendapati Hinata di sana. Yang ada hanya Konohamaru yang sedang membereskan dokumen di mejanya.

"Dimana istriku?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia ada di toilet pak. Karena bapak sudah di sini, saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya."

Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan bawahanya pergi.

"Duduklah dia mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan pencernaanya"

"Kau ini" Shion terkekeh sambil memukul pelan bahu Naruto. Tak sadar kalau sepasang nerta bulan menatap nanar ke arah mereka, begitu menyiratkan lukadan kesedihan.

"S-shion?"

Kedua orang berbada gender itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka terutama yang laki laki.

"Hinata kau dari mana saja?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, seolah mengenyahkan beribu pikiran buruk tentang kedua sejoli itu.

Melihat senyum Shion yang tulus, Hinata ikut tersenyum walau tipis.

Gadis dengan baju terusan berwarna pink pastel itu bangkit menghampiri Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. Lantas tampa kata kata gadis itu memeluk Hinata erat, seolah Hinata akan lari jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku turut berduka Hinata..."

.

.

.

.

Cemburu?

Yah, Hinata tau ia cemburu. Dan bukankah wajar jika ia cemburu. Jujur sebelumnya dia tak pernah sesesak ini melihat Naruto bercengkrama barsama gadis atau wanita lain. Bahkan ia biasa saja saat Naruto memeluk sakura saat sasuke menjalani oprasi beberapa sat lalu.

Tapi entah kenapa saat suaminya bersama Shion berbeda. Melihat senyum Naruto berkembang kala bersama gadis itu, seolah melubangi hatinya.

Ia seperti tersenggol, tersingkir, tertendang, terbakar serya terinjak injak. Terbukti dari bungkamnya Hinata selama mesin berjalan itu melaju mengantarnya ke rumah mertuanya

Hinata sendiri yang minta. Setelah Shion pergi istri kepala devisi keamanan itu meminta __read memerintah__ Naruto agar segera mengantarnya ke rumah ibu Naruto. Dan dengan keadaan mood istrinya yang jungkar balik ia tak mungkin membiarkan Hinata di rumah sendirian.

"Kau datang sayang?" ucap ibu Naruto begitu lembut. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum singkat.

Mengetahui keadaan menantunya yang kurang baik, wanita paruh baya itu segera menuntun Hinata masuk dalam rumah.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata tak menumpahkan tangisnya disana. Namunapa daya, menyandang mantan mafia klan Hyuga tak membuatnya kuat akan hal hal seperti ini.

"Hinata kau kenapa?"

"N-Naruto..."

"kenapa dengan Naruto? Apa ia menyakitimu?" tanya ibu ertuanya. Terlihat kekhawatiran yang mendalan di raut muka sendunya.

"d-dia...Naruto..."

 _Kring...kring_

Suara telon mengintrupsi pembicaraan Hinata dan sang mertua. Ibu Naruto segera beranjak mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Hallo. kediaman Uzumaki di sini."

". . . . "

"Ya, dia di sini."

". . . . "

" Baiklah usahakan Naruto tetap menjemputnya"

" . . . . "

" Ya. Terimakasih"

.

.

.

.

"Sudah saya hubungi pak."

Naruto mengacuhkan yang Konohamaru berikan. Bola matanya menatap sengit seonggok kotak di hadapannya.

 _BRAK..._

"Lacak seluruh jasa pengiriman barang, pastikan kau temukan orang yang mengirim benda benda nista ini pada Hinata." Katanya tajam dan menusuk.

Tadi tepat setelah Hinata pergi seorang pemuda berpikiran serba hitam menyerahkan sebuah paket tak bernama pada seorang penjaga pos keamanan. Karena paket itu di tujukan pada Hinata, maka bawahan naruto pun menyerahkan paket itu pada Naruto.

Dan karena rasa penasarannya, Naruto segera membukanya.

Tebak apa isinya ? berlembar-lembar gambar jasad ayah Hinata. Tampaknya si pemotret mengambil gambar itu setelah pembunuhan dilihat dari masih segarnya kulit dan darah yang ada pada gambar.

Tentu saja Naruto murka. Bertindak seperti ini, seolah mengibarkan bendera perang kepada nya. Apapun bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi Hinata dan menangkap kurir mencurigakan, itu masalah kecil baginya.

Ketika konohamaru hendak keluar, shikamaru terlebihdahulu membuka pintu.

"Ketemu. Pemuda itu berhasil ditemukan."

.

.

.

.

Setelah memasuki ruang introgasi, pak ketua devisi meluncurkan kepalan tangannya pada seorang yang tengah duduk lemah. Tak memperdulikan keadaan pemuda ini, Naruto serta merta mencengkram kerah baju sipemuda. Tatapan nya penuh amarah, berkilat-kilat seolah ingin mengubur pemuda itu hidup-hidup.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang memintamu mengirimkan paket itu?" tanya naruto penuh penekanan dan sarat akan amarah.

"Saya hanya kurir pak." Dan si pemuda hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajah hampir babakbelur akibat hantaman Naruto.

Shikamaru berusaha dengan keras supaya Naruto tidak bertindak terlalu jauh pada si pemuda.

"Akupun sudah bertanya padanya tadi, dan hanya itu yang aku dapat."

Naruto mendudukan bokongnya di kursi yang ada di belakang meja, dia berusaha merilekskan dirinya dengan cara memijit pelipis serta pangkal hidungnya. Jelas terlihat kalau ia sangat frustasi akibat kejadian ini.

" Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, siapa yang memerintahmu?" tanya Naruto, kini suaranya telah berhasil ia kendalikan.

" Pak, saya hanya kurir. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari atasan saua, dan saya bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang ada dalam paket itu" jawab si pemuda, kini suaranya agak sedikit lugas, mengingat Narutopun tak menunjukan tanda tanda kemarahan atau mungkin gejala akan memakannya.

Kembali Naruto menghela napas kasar, di hatinya ia seolah meyakinkan kalau sang istri akan aman bersama ibunya.

Namun sebuah kabar dari sekertarisnya membuat Naruto kalang kabut.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kacau, Naruto yang menerima paketnya"

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"

" Tanpa ku ketahui, Hinata telah pulang sebelum paket ini datang pak."

" Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Lalu bagaimana dengan kurirnya?"

" Dari yang kudengar, dia tak membocorkan apa apa"

" Bagus, usahakan rencana selanjutnya tak seperti ini."

" Baik pak."

". . . . ."

.

.

.

.

"Konahamaru, antarkan dokumen dokumen yang perlu ku periksa ke rumah orangtua ku." Setelah mandengar jawaban Konohamaru dari line sebrang, Naruto segera menutup sambungannya.

Kaki Naruto melangkah lesu dari ruangan keluarga ke sebuah ruangan lain. ruangan tertutup dengan pintu berwarna putih gading.

Sebelum pria berkepala 2 itu membuka pintu tersebut, seorang wanita paruh baya barrambut terang terlebih dahulu membuka pentunya. Naruto menatap melas dan lesu. Ia lelah, begitupun wanita tersebut.

Bukan hanya fisik mereka saja yang lelah. Tapi hati dan pikiran merekapun demikian. Kekhawatiran kesedihan dan kecemasan campur aduk di benak masing masing.

" Bagaimana?"

" Dia tidur. Masuklah, temani dia."

Naruto mengangguk, dan melesat masuk ke pintu tersebut.

Disana Hinata barbaring terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Tidak seperti tadi pagi saat ia membawanya ke kantor.

Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti dari yang ia ketahui dari ibunya, Hinaa di temukan tak sadarkan diri saat ia kembali dari dapur. Dan saat ia akan di bawa ke rumah sakit, Hinata menolak mentah mentah. Hingga ia pun terpaksa dirawat seadanya di rumah.

Naruto menundukan dirinya di tepi ranjak dekat tubuh Hinata. Menatapnya dengan penuh pancaran kecemasan. Berbagai peristiwa seolah menusuk istrinya dari berbagai arah.

Tangan hangat Hinata menggenggam tangan dingin sang istri, bibirnya juga terlihat pucat, walau nyatanya penghangat ruangan berdesir lirih di nakas tepat disamping ranjang.

Naruto nemgecup pelan punggung tangan Hinata, seolah menyalurkan rasa hangat dan kenyamanan.

"Semoga esok kau cepat sembuh dan bisa memberikanku senyum manis seperti biasanya." Katanya sambilmengecup pelan kening Hinata.

Tok tok tok

Ekor mata Hinata melitik kaca kecil tranparan dipintu. Ia bisa melihatkalau seorang berdiri di balik pintu tersebut.

Naruto beranjak dari kursi menghampri pintu.

" Saya membawa dokumennya pak."

"Terimakasih Konohamaru."

"Bagaimana keadaan nona Hinata?" tanya Konohamaru yang mengekor di belakang Naruto yang bejalan menuju ruang keluarga.

" Jauh dari kata baik." Ucap Naruto lesu.

"Saya turut prihatin."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ini semua mungkin bisa kuhadapi dengan kuat. Tapi Hinata, dia mungkin terlihat kuat di luar, namun di dalam ia seperti wanita wanita lain yang lemah dan memiliki perasaan."

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan pernyataan Naruto menggantung di udara.

" Pak saya minta izin, ada hal yang harus saya urus." Ucap Konohamaru setelah mengecek ponseknya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mengangguk membiarkan Konohamaru pergi dari rumahnya.

Ibu Naruto keluar dari dapur, membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas teh hijau hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Mana anak muda itu?"

"Pulang bu, katanya ada urusan."

"Dia anak muda yang patuh. Malam malam begini jauh jauh ke sina hanya untuk mengantarkan dokumen." Kata ibu Naruto kagum.

" Yah dia memang sangat patuh, namun sedikit kikuk."

"Walau kikuk dia akan menjadi aset berharga untuk ketua sepertimu." Kali ini sang ibu menepuk pundak anak sematawayangnya.

Yah, walau demikian Naruto juga menyadari bahwa konohamaru itu berharga. Dia anggota paling dekat __karena sering di marahi__ dan sangat setia padanya. Hal itu tentu saja sangat percaya padanya.

 **Kring**

" Ya, hallo?"

" Pak saya menemukan bukti penting"

"Apa?"

"Pembunuh tuan Hyuga, semua bukti mengarah pada tuan Shirohima. Ayah dari nona Shion"

Tbc...

A/N

 **Bagimana minna? hehe arigato yang sudah merives fic sebelumnya, dan arigato yang masih setia nungguin kelanjutannya :D**

 **Sekali lagi arigato minna-san ^^v (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hallo minna-san kembali lagi dengan author baru disini :D

Datang dengan lanjutan pic sebelumnya...

Terimakasih yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutannya :D

Sahabat authornya baru ngelanjutin sih karena banyak kegiatan disekolah maklum sudah kelas 3 :(

Oke... oke tanpa basa basi lagi langsung baca saja :D

.

.

.

Dulu, yang menjadi kecambuk dalam hati Naruto itu adaalah bagaimana cara ia emberitahu ayah dan ibunya kalau ia menyukai Hinata. Dan setelah kecambuk itu mereda, ia kita tidak aka nada lagi hal-hal membingungkan yang akan dia pikirkan.

Tapi nyatanya, semua asumsinya itu salah. Ia kembali dihadapkan pada beragam masalah yang seolah menghimpitnya dari segala arah.

Hubungannya masih dengan orang yang sama. Hinata. Bukannya dia tidak mau dipusingkan dengan masalah mantan pacarnya itu, hanya saja masalah kali ini begitu pelik dan memeras otaknya. Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Hinata tahu tentang semua laporan yang diberikn Konohamaru.

Ketua muda ini menghela nafas panjang. Selama hampir satu jam lebih Naruto duduk bersandar dikursi meja kerja ayahnya. Otaknya berusaha ia putar sekeras mungkin supaya dia bisa menemukan carauntuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Mata birunya kini kembali menelusuri kertas demi kertasyang tercecer dimejanya. Kertas-kertas ini menunjukan berbagai hipotesis yang dibuat berdasarkan bukti yag mereka dapatkan. Dan semuanya menunjuk pada aah Shion.

Tentang bagaimana kronologi kejadian, rekening pembayaran yang mencurigakan. Serta beberapa percakapan ayah Shiondengan seseorng yang mencurigakan. Itu semua Naruto akui masuk akal, bahkan tidak ada kejanggalan.

Namun, itu semua justru membingungkan bagi Naruto, bukan tentang siapa dan bagaimana pembunuhan itu berlangsung, tapi bagaimana dia bisa memberitahukan Hinta tentng semua ini.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada sebua kotak beerisi sebuah peluru senjata api. Sebuah peluru runcing yang mempunyai sedikit ukiran unik dipangkalnya. Peuru ini ia dapatkan dari seorang dokter yang mengotopsi jasad Hiasi. Awanya dia ingin memberikan pelurunya pada Hinata, namun Naruto urungkan saat melihat ukiran tersebut. instingnya mengatakan kalau ukiran itu akan menuntunnya pada sesuat yang benar.

 **Tok... tok... Tok...**

Naruto menyerengit mendengar ketukan pintu tersebebut. Dai seolah mendnegar keraguan diketukan iu.

"Masuk" ucap Naruto juga ikut ragu.

Perlahan-lahan pintu kayu itu terbka, hingga sebuah kepala menyembul dari sana, Hinata.

"Kau sibuk?" ucapnya pelan dan serak khas bangun tidur.

Menyadari istrinya sudah bangun, Naruto segera keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu dikamar saja?" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata yang masih kukuh berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aku bosan dikamar, terlebih aku tidak bersamamu"

Naruto tersenyum lembut, Hinatanya kembali. Tidak seperti gadis yang kemarin siang sibuk menjungkitbalikan perasaannya, tapi kembali menjadi gadis manis yang lembut.

Naruto membawa sang istri keruang tengah, sekilas ia melihat ibunya melempar senyum kearah mereka.

"Setidaknya kau panggil saja aku, tidak perlu keluar kamar segala" ucapnya setelah mereka duduk disofa. Berhimpitan dengan Naruto yang berusaha merengkuh tubuh Hinata untuk lebih dekat.

"Aku itu sudah sembuh Naruto 100% sudah sembuh"

Pria yag memeluknya ini terkekeh, lalu menangkap kedua belah pipi Hinata yang sukses memebuat wajah sang istri berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat dua mata bulan itu dengan seksama. Lalu turun pada hidung sang wanita yang sedikit berwarna merah diujungnya dan berakhir pada kedua belah bibir tipis nan pucat istrinya. Sipria tan itu menghela nafas dalam. Dilihat dari manapun istrinya ini masih sakit.

"Istirahatlah, aku tak mau kau tambah sakit"

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh"

"Aku bilang istirahat. Istirahat bukan hanya untuk orang sakit"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Itu cara baru Hinata merujuk. Namun itu semua tidak mempan karena Naruto barusaha dengan kuat supaya tidak melihatnya.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali kekamar. Aal dengan satu pertanyaan"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan siapa orang yang membunuh ayahku?"

 **Deg…..**

Mata Hinata seolah menusuknya saat ia bertanya. Ini, ini yang Naruto takutkan, berhadapan dengan mata ini yang sangat Naruto takutkan.

Apapun bisa ia hadapi, dari 100 pembunuh atau 1000 penembak jitu bisa Naruto hadapi, tapi dengan tatapan menusuk dari istrinya Naruto bisa langsung terkapar tidak berdaya. Ia tidak dapat menghindar atau berbohong jika sudah dihadapkan oleh mata indah itu.

"Aku…." Tapi seolah ada sebongkah batu besar yang menyumbat kerongkongannya hinga ia tidak bisamengungkapkan beribu alasan yang telah ia susun didalam benaknya.

"Naruto kantormu menelpon!"

Ingatkan Naruto untuk berterimakasih pada ibunya nanti.

"Sebentar"

Hinata yag ditinggal hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

Lama Naruto tidak datang dan kembali saat Hinata sudah hampir menyusul. Naruto datang dengan stelan kerjanya dan bisa ia pastikan kalau suaminya akan meninggalkannya kerja. Baru sempat Naruto membukan mulutnya Hinata sudah bicara duluan.

"Tidak usah bilang, akau tahu kau akan berangkat kerja. Jadi hati-hati" ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi kanan Naruto kilat.

Naruto kembali tersenyum

"Aku tidak akan lama"

Dan seperti biasanya Naruto pergi setelah mengecup kening istrinya.

Setelah melihat mobil Naruto hilang dari penlihatannya, tak lantas membuat Hinata masuk kerumah. Dia masih terpaku pada jalan dihadapannya walau nyatanya pikiran Hinata tidak berada disana.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Naruto, dan Hinata menyadari gelagat itu. Seperti sedang menyembunyukan sesuatu dari tadi naruto selalu seolah menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Lalu ingatan Hinata kembali pada pertemuannya dengn shion kemarin dan mau tidak mau hatinya pnas sendiri.

"Ibu aku akan kembali kerumah."

.

.

.

Nampaknya Hinata harus mengucapkan beribu maaf pada Ibu Naruto nanti, karena ia tidak benar-benar kembali kerumahnya. Tapi membuntuti Naruto dikantornya.

Ia hanya tidak mau Naruto bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu.

Hey, Hinata istri Naruto wajarkan kalau dia cemburu?

Sudah hampir 2 jam Hinata menunggu Naruto didepan kantornya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda suaminya keluar dari dalam sana. Hingga seorang yang dia kenal sebagai Konohamaru keluar dari sana dan tidak lama Narutopun menyusul. Dengan sigap Hinata mengikuti mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan mobil yang ia pinjam dari kakaknya.

Mobil itu mengarah menuju sebuah restoran tak jauh darisna. Naruto dan Konohamaru tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Dalam hati Hinata was-was sendiri, khawatir kalau yang mereka tunggu adalah Shion.

Namun sampai 1 jam lamanya tidak ada satu orangpun yang menghampiri mereka. Dan semua itu berakhir saat keduanya beranjak meninggalkan meja yang tadi mereka tempati. Tentu saja Hinata juga ikut bangkit, namun saat berdiri tegak tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa diputar-putar belum lagi sesuatu didalam prutnyaterasa membuncah merengsek ingin keluar.

Buru-buru Hinata menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Tapi yang keluar hanya sebatas cairan bening, dan itu hanya membuat perutnya makin mual saja.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan perutnya, buru-buru Hinata menuju lahan parkir cukup luas untuk memastikan kalau mobil Naruto belum beranjak. Namun sialnya permohonan Hinata tidak terkabul.

Dia kehilanagn jejak Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto datang dengan lebam-lebam dipipinya. Entahapa yang lelaki itu akukan sebelum menginjakan kaki kerumahnya, karena yang jelas Hinata tidak mau bertanya langsung pada suaminya itu, karena percayalah seorang Naruto dalam mood buruk itu sangat menyebalkan dan sedikit menyeramkan.

Sebelumnya Hinata ingin memberi kejutan pada Naruto, sebuah kabar bahagia untuk mereka. Namun melihat keadaan suaminya yang seperti ii ia putuskan untuk meundanya.

Sebenarnya Hianta sedikit khawatirmelihat Narutoyngnampak sangat frustasi. Tapi sekali lagi ia tidak mau ikut campur dengan apa yang Naruto alami. Mungkin masalah dikantor, pikirnya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pikirannya makin kacau saja setelah pertemuannya yang hampir batal dengan salah satu kepercayaan Tuan Shiroshima.

Yang ujungnya berakhir dengan baku hantam dengan orang tersebut karena NAruto merasadipermainkan dan diremehkan oleh mereka. Tak terasa emosinya dia bawa hingga kerumah dan berimbas pada Hinata yang dia acuhkan. Bahkan istrinya menawarkan diri untuk mengobati lukanya.

Kini dia berada diruang kerjanya berusaha melepas segala emosinya pada apapun barang dihadapannya. Persetan dengan segala berkas-berkas kerjanya yang berhamburan.

Lelaki dengan usia kepala dua itu menghela nafas kasar. Dia mulai menetralisir segala bentuk kemarahan dalam hatinya dan dia baru ingat satu poin penting untuk meredakan emosinya. Hinata, dia butuh wanita itu.

Kaki-kakinya membawa lelaki itu keluar ruang kerjanya, dan menemukan sang pujaan hati yang hampir terlelap diatas meja makan dengan berbagai makanan yang hampir dingin.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Lihatkan khasiat Hinata jauh lebih menennagkan dari sake paing mahal sekalipun. Karena dengan melihat gadis itu tidurpun ia sudah tenang kembali. Dengan tanpa beban Naruto menghampiri Hinata lalu memindahkan istrinya itu kekamar mereka dengan hati-hati. Hinata itu ringan hingga dengan mudahnya menggendong istrinya tersebut.

Namun belum sempat mereka sampai tujuan Hinata sudah bangun.

"Naruto?" ucapnya serak.

"Tidurlah lagi, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Bukannya mengikuti perintah Naruto, Hinata malah tersenyum lalu membawa tangannya kearah luka disudut bibir Naruto mengusapnya penuh sayang.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?"

Sang suami tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Ia hanya focus membarngkan Hinata diranjang mereka, lalu ikut naik dan berakhir dengan ia yang berlabuh dipelukan istrinya. Masih dengan perasaab gamang Hinata hanya bisa mengusap rambut Naruto yang masih mendekpnya, membiarkan sang suami tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kuyakin kau bisa menghadapinya Naruto" ucapnya setelah mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, untuk kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya menuju ruang meja Naruto, karena dia yakin kalau suaminya itu telah memporak porandakannya.

Benar saja, meja yang biasanya rapih kini sudah tidak berbentuk. Berantakan, bahkan kursinya sudah terjungkal. Hinata mulai meraih beberapa kertas yang berserakan rata-rata laporan kerja Naruto. Namun ada sebuah mapyang sedikit menarik perhatiannya karena berada dikolong meja.

Dan seperti mendapat sebuah hantaman keras dikepalanya, Hianta terduduk didepan map yang sudah ia buka. Map pemeriksaan tersangka pembunuhan ayahnya. Hampir 15 menit Hinata mencermati setiap baris yang tercetak dikertas yang awalnya ada didalam map tersebut. Namun selama itu pula yang dia dapatkan selalu sama.

Hingga tidak terasa iapun menangis dalam diam dengan tangannya yang bergetar Hnata meraba perut ratanya. Kandas sudah kebahagiaannya. Ia terlalu kecewa pada Naruto. Walaupun memang ia tahu ini begitu berat untuk Naruto mengakuinya. Tapi setidaknya ia harus tetap memberitahu Hinata tentang ini. bukan menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

Karena hal ini justru membuat pikiran Hinata berspekulasi macam-macam. Dan salah satu alibi paling kuat adalah karena ada nama Shion didalamnya hingga Naruto enggan memberitahu Hinata atau mungkin akan membuat kasus ini hilang ditelan bumi.

Ya, Shion. Apa karena wanita itu hingga Naruto tega membiarkan Hinata terlarut-larut dalam kebingungannya.

"Anakku, ada apa dengan ayahmu"

Tbc…..

Terimakasih yang sudah mereviw gomen tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu :D

sekali lagi arigato gozaimasu dari kami semua :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hallo, ohayo gozaimasu minna-san** **J** **. Kembali lagi dengan cerita yang sahabat author buat. Kita lanjutkan lagi dengan chapter 5 ini. semoga suka** **J**

 **Ohh iya arigato yang sudah nungguin kelanjutannya. Baiklah silahkan langsung baca saja** **:) :)** **:D**

.

.

.

"Hai, sayang"

Semuanya masih sama, Naruto masih seperti biasa. Mengucapkan beribu kata manis dan menghujaninya dengan pujian dipagi hari. Namun bukan itu yang Hinta mau. Ada sesuatu lain yang ingin dia dengar dari Naruto, selain 1001 rayuan mautnya.

"Hinata kau kenapa?"

Mata itu masih memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama. Tapi Hinata dapat merasakan kilatan lain dibalik manik jernih suaminya. Seperti keraguan dan… rasa yang sulit Hinata uraikan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pasangannya Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan makanan yang belum tandas dipiringnya. Si rambut lavender itu berusaha menyibukan diri dengan masakan yang ia buat. Dalam hatinya dia berusaha menekan kuat-kuat emosi yang hampir naik ke ubun-bunnya.

Tubuhnya sontak menegang saat sepasang tangan hangat merengkuhnya dri belakang.

"Katakanlah aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

Mendengar penuturan suaminya, entah kenapa senyum sinis tersungging diparas manis Hinata.

"Seharusnya itu yang aku katakana padamu"

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap Hinata penuh heran

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata berbalik, dan kilat mata bulannya membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Aku tahu semuanya Naruto, jadi apa lagi yang harus kau sembunykan?"

Seperti mendapat cambukan kuat ditubuhnya, hatiNaruto terasa perih melihat pandangan penuh luka dari Hinata. Dia paham betul apa yang dimaksud wanitanya itu.

"Kau….."

"Aku tahu dan sayangnya bukan darimu"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya" Naruto mulai menggenggam tangan Hinata, tapi dengan segera gadis itu tepis.

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau jelaskan pa ketua. Kau akan menjelaskan kalau kau sengaja mengubur hal itu dalam-dalam untuk melindungi keluarga gadis itu? Benar begitu?"

"Gadis siapa?"

"Shion" jawab Hinata tegas.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shion Hinata"

"Bagimu, tapi bagiki ada"

Hinata melangkah pergi dari hadapan Naruto , sebelum suaminya ini menahan tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan ini semua darimu" Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak menghiraukan segala bentuk rasa bersalah suaminya.

"Aku berjanji akan membereskan semuanya."

Hinata kembali menepis tangan Naruto "tidak perlu, kau tahu jika hukam tak lagi berpihak padaku dan jika orang yang membuatku percaya kebaikan telah berpaling, maka jangan salahkan siapapun kalau Hyuga Hinata kembali pada jalan gelapnya"

Naruto kembali menghalangi jalan Hinata, hanya bedanya kini dia berada di hadapan istrinya itu.

"Itu yang menyebabkan aku tak memberitahumu. Aku takut kau bertindak gegabah. Sadarlah Hinata, tak semuanya berpusat pada siapa yang membunuh siapa. Aku yakin Tuan Shiroshima mempunyai alsan yang jelas"

"Jadi kau pikir Tou-sanku patut dibunuh untuk alasan tertentu? Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu!" tanpa sadar Naruto membentak Hinata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, tak ayal membuat Hinata tertegun dan semakin yakin tentang hipotesisnya. Naruto telah berubah.

"Aku memang mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun tapi aku tidak tahu kalau pikiranmu juga sepicik orang diluar sana yang selalu berpikir kalau seorang mafia seperti kami hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dihabisi."

Ucapan lirih yang sarat akan luka itu menutup perdebatan mereka. Hinata pergi dan Naruto sibuk merutuki mulut bodohnya.

.

.

.

Orang bilang sekuat apapun emosi seorang istri, hanya akan bertahan beberapa saat. Begitupun Hinata, baginya hanya dengan menyendiri seperti ini saja sudah dapat membuang setengah dari amarahnya pada Naruto.

Walau ia tak begitu tahu danmengerti apa maksud suaminya, tapi setidaknya dengan mengingat kembali lirihan kata penuh rasa bersalah yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto tadi pagi cukup menggetarkan relung hati.

Oleh karena itu dia kini berusaha mengerti. Selain itu masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Ini tentang anak mereka. Naruto belum tahu tentang ini dan Hinata bertekad untuk memberitahu semuanya apapun yang terjadi.

Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berada dibeberapa blok dari taman tempat ia merenung tadi. Sebenranya Hinata ingin menertawakan keadaannya kini, dimana selama hampir 3jam duduk disebuah kursi taman dengan masih mengenakan piyama.

Senyum itu masih terpatri hingga ia melihat bayangan Naruto dan seorang wanita lain keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Senyum itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringaian mengerikan taka da air mata, taka da tangisan pilu. Ini sudah biasa dan ia sudah mencoba kebal dengan semua yang dia lihat.

Tangannya kembali meraba perutnya yang masih rata.

"Bersabarlah anakku, aka nada waktu yang tepat. Tidak sekarang"

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, kau yakin Hinata tidak apa-apa?"

"Itu yang aku khawatirkan Shion, maka dari itu kita harus segera menemukannya. Dan aku mohon jelaskan yang sebenar-benarnya pada Hinata"

Shion, gadis yang bersama Naruto itu memandang pemuda disampingnya penuh simpati. Kadang terselip rasa penyesalan dibenaknya saat dulu dengan mudahnya ia melepas Naruto demi gadis lain.

Tanpa sengaja mata indahnya menatap wanita lain yang berdiri disebrang jalan.

Hinta, dia tengah memnadang mereka dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Seolah menyiratkan jika ia akan sama suka relanya seperti Shion yang melepas Naruto dulu.

 _'_ _Maaf Naruto'_

"Yah, sebaiknya jalankan mobilnya segera. Aku takut Hinata sudah terlalu jauh"

.

.

.

Ruangan gelap ini hanya diterangi satu lampu dengan cahaya remang. Seorang pria parh baya bersandar angkuh dikursi kebesarannya menatap seorang yang lebih muda dengan pandangan tajam nan menyudutkan.

"Bodoh, bagaimana hal seperti itu saja kau tak bisa mengerjakan?" sergah si pak tua, Tuan Shiroshima.

"Maaf pak, itu diluar kendali saya" jawab si pemuda.

Tuan Shiroshima dengan geram menggebrak meja didepannya. Tatapan tajamnya lekat menuju kearah pemuda dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Apanya yang diluar kendalimu? Semua ini ada dikedua tanganmu, tak heran kau tak dianggap dalam timmu"

Sang pemuda bermasker mengepalkan tangannya, ia sama emosinya dengan pak tua didepannya. Tapi sebagai bawahan yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun ia tak akan peernah lepas kendali.

"Kembali kepekerjaanmu. Habisi gadis itu sebelum aku menghabisimu"

Si pemuda mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Tuan Shiroshima yang kembali sbuk denan cerutu dimulutmya.

"Tunggulah anak manis, nasibmu akan sama tragisnya dengan ayahmu"

.

.

.

"jadi itu perbuatan Tou-sannya Shion?" gadis berambut panjang itu memekik kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Hinata sudah mengatakannya 3 kali Ino" kali ini giliran sang pria berambut merah menanggapi.

"Aku tidak menyangka sitambun tua Bangka itu melakukan hal kejam kepadamu"

"Aduh, Ino dan mulut tajamnya"

"Diam saja kau merah menyala. Aku geram dengan Tou-san si gadis sombong itu"

Garaa, si pria berambut merah itu hanya menggeleng mendengar penuturan gadis disampingnya. Yang ia fokuskan adalah sahabatnya yang lain, Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak laporkan. Naruto pasti sangat marahkan?"

Garaa menjadi eksisitensi kedua wanita bersamanya. Ino yang memnadang takjub pada Garaa dan Hinata yang justru berubah suram.

"Tak akan pernah berhasil Garaa. Naruto bahkan sudah tahu lebih awal"

"Lalau apa yang dia lakukan?" kini Ino kembali bertanya.

Hinata mengedikan bahunya dan dengan santai dia berkata "mencari anak sipembunuh mungkin"

"AAAPPPAAAAAA?"

Untung café ynag mereka datangi terbilang sepi hingga tidak ada yang terganggu dengan keributan yang mereka buat.

"Hinata apa yang barusan kau katakana?" Ino histeris.

"Jangan bilang kalau…" dan Garaa ragu-ragu.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, meyakinkan teman sejawatnya jika ia tak main-main.

"Jika kalin berpikir Naruto akan segera menuntaskannya, kalian salah. Bahkan saat ini ia malah sibuk jalan-jalan dengan Shion"

"Si keparat itu, benar-benar" Ino geram sendiri mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Kau yakin?" Garaa kembali berucap dengan tenang

"Seyakin aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

Garaa mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Disatu sisi ia masih ragu dengan apa yang Hinata katakana. Karena walau bagaimanapun Garaa tahu seperti apa Naruto.

Tapi melihat mata Hinta, segala pemikirannya patah ia melihat begitu jelas luka dari mata bulan tersebut.

"Jadi, intinya?" Garaa berusaha meneguhkan hatinya dengan ini semu.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian, bantuan dari teman lm yang sangat ku butuhkan"

.

.

.

Hari makin larut,setelah seharian penuh ia habiskan bersama 2 sahabat laanya, Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya ke makan ayahnya. Disana ia tak kuasa menahan gejolak emosinya. Selama ini dia hanya akan menunjukan perasaannya pada Naruto dan saat ini dia tak punya sandaran, maka dari itu ia uraikan semuanya dengan iringan air mata didepan nisan ayahnyanya yang masih baru.

Dan saat semuanya sudah berhasil ia keluarkan, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Ino. Tadi ia yang menawarkan kmaar kosong dirumahnya untuk Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Hinata mengusap perutnya. Dan saat dipertigaan jalan ia melihat 2 orang laki-laki berjalan kearahnya. Entah dorongan darimana tangannya mengepal. Ia jadi sangat ingin memukl salah satu dari 2 pria itu.

"Apa aku ngidam memukul pria asing?"

Masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya tiba-tiba tangan Hinata digenggam 2 pria tersebut. tubuh ringkih itu diseret kesebuah gang sepi disudut jalan.

"Nona Hinata hmm….?" Ucap seorang pria dengan hodie hitam.

Mata Hinata merekam jelas setiap pergerakan 2 orang kurang kerjaan yang tengah menyudutkannya ini.

"Sayang, gadis seperti mu harus segera dilenyapkan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Si hodie hitam memberi anggukan kecil pada pria lain yang memakai masker, sadar keadaan semakin tak kondusif, Hinata meraih tangan yang mengenggam tangnnya, memelintir tangan itu hingga si hodie hitam mengerang kesakitan. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat seorang mendekatkan moncong senjata api ke kepala belakangnya.

"Diam atau kepalamu akan pecah"

Suara ini, suara yang pamiliar, namun agak tersamarkan oleh masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak gentar dengan perkataan si masker gelap itu, seperti melayang Hinata berbalik dengan kaki mengarah pada senjata api yang hampir meledakan isi kepalanya.

Senjata api itu terlempar, dan dengan sigap Hinata meraihnya, lalu kemudian ia arahkan pada si masker gelap dan yang berhodie hitam.

"Pergi, atau ku buat kalian-kalian tak bisa melihat hari esok."

Kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi setelah melhat seorang Hinata yang murka. Sedangkan Hinata hanya melepas nafas lega. Pandangannya teralh pada senjata yang ia genggam. Tercetak dengan jelas disalah satu sisinya logo kepolisian konoha.

"Apakah ini…. aakkhhhhh" tiba-tiba saja Hinata memekik. Tangannya gemetaran berusaha mengusap perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Nampaknya si kecil sedikit terkejut dengan serangan tadi.

Hinata, dengan sigap kekuatan yang tersisa meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celananya.

"Ino, bisa jemput aku. Perutku sakit…."

Tbc….

 **Gomenne, sampai sini dulu ya** **:)**

 **Arigato yang sudah mereviw chap 4 nya.** **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hallo, minna-san ketemu lagi. Gomen kalau lanjutan ceritanya lama maklum baru selesai Ujian heheh :)

Makasih yang udah setia nungguin kelanjutannya author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih. Author ingatkan sekali lagi fic ini buatan sahabat author sendiri.

Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi kita lanjut saja :}

Silahkan baca semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Naruto berdecak kesal, sudah hampir 10 kali ia menghubungi Konohamaru dan berulang kali pula ia harus menahan umpatan kasar karena tak kunjung menerima jawaban. Seharian penuh Naruto habiskan bersama shion. Jangan salah paham dulu, Shion hanya menemani Naruto mencari Hinata. Namun karen tak kunjung bertemu akhirnya rencana agak sedikit tergelincir.

Naruto malah mengajak Shion ke kedai ramen pinggir jalan untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang dan membicarakan perihal ayahnya. Diluar dugaan ternyata Shion tak tahu menahu tentang ini semua. Bahkan terlihat sangat jelas kalau gadis ini sangat terpukul atas tindakan ayahnya

Ia bahkan menghabiskan banyak sake untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dan berakhir dengan tubuh lemas karena mabuk. Oleh karena itulah Naruto menghubungi Konohamaru untuk mengantarkan Shion pulang, karena ia harus kembali mencari Hinata.

"Baka, selalu saja tak berguna di waktu-waktu genting seperti ini" umpat Naruto kesal.

Dan dengan berat hati iapun memutuskan untuk memapah Shon keluar kedai untuk kemudian di dudukannya di halte terdekat. Sedangkan ia sendiri menunggu taxi yang lewat. Beruntung, tak lama sebuah taxi melintah didepannya.

Setelah memberitahu tujuannya, Naruto kembali kearah Shion. Ia sedikit merangkul bahu Shion menahannya agar tak terjatuh. Ketika dirasa posisinya telah nyaman didalam taxi, Narutopun kembali menitipkan Shion. Naruto mendesah lega saat taxi yang membawa Shion telah pergi.

 **Pukk!**

Naruto refleks berbalik ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Garaa?"

"Hai, Naruto"

"Lama tak jumpa" Naruto begitu bersemangat saat bertatap wajah dengan Garaa yang cenderung biasa-biasa saja.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah tersebut malah melengos pergi dan memilih duduk dihalte yang tadi sempat Naruto singgahi.

"Sendiri?" ucap Garaa dingin. Basa-basi karen diapun tadi sempat melihat Naruto dan Shion sebelum taxi itu pergi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Garaa mendecih, bohong pikirnya. Namun tak sepenuhnya salah juga, karena sekarang Naruto memang tengah sendiri.

"Tak bersama Hinata?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan retoris.

"Kami sedang ada masalah" ucap Naruto sambil duduk disebelah kantung belanjaan Garaa.

"Seberapa besar?"  
"Tidak terlalu besar, hanya masalah suami istri biasa".

Cukup, ucapan Naruto yang seolah menganggap masalahnya dengan Hinata sepele itu cukup membuat Garaa yakin kalau temannya ini sudah mulai berubah.

"Sepertiya busku sudah datang, aku harus pergi Naruto" ucap Garaa seolah melihat sebuah cahaya dari ujung jalan.

"Oh ya tentu"

Dan sesaat sebelum naik kendaraan tersebut, Garaa masih sempat bicara.

"Oh iya, sampaikan pada Hinata kalau orang yang dipercayainya telah berkhianat, aku dan temannya yang lain masih siap untuk membantunya."

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang meneyembunyikan manik bulan tersebut sedikit mengkerut ketika mendengar beberapa suara ribut disekitarnya.

"Ino..." suara parau nan serak itu terdengar begitu lemah.

 **Kkkrriiieettt!**

"Hinata kau sudah bangun?" kepala Ino menyembul dibalik pintu, sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar yang disediakan khusus untuk Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata tengah duduk bersandar di headbednya.

"Sarapan dulu aku tak mau lambungmu bermasalah lagi"

Yah, Ino atau Garaa tak ada yang tahu tentang kehamilan Hinata, karena kemarin Hinata berdalih ada masalah dengan lambungnya saat Ino menanyai priahal perutnya yang sakit.

Sebenarnya Hinata mana tega membohongi dua sahabat baiknya itu. Tapi ia takut mereka tak mau membantunya saat mereka tahu kalau ia tengah berbadan dua.

"Dimana Garaa?" tanya Hinata ditengah kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Sedang menyiapkan kejutan" jawab Ino enteng.

"Untuk?"

"Shion, kau ikutkan?"

"Ikut kemana?"  
"Memberikan Shion kejutan, tentu saja"

"Tunggu-tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Ino malah berlalu kesebuah lemari disudut kamar tersebut.

Gadis itu kembali berbalik kearah Hinata dengan sebuah pakaian yang tak asing bagi Hinata.

"Pakailah, ku rasa kau rindu mengenakan pakaian ini" ucap Ino.

"Ino...ini?"

Hinata memandang pakaian lamanya, tak percaya kalau Ino masih menyimpan pakaian lengkap dengan topeng yang dulu sempat ia gunakan. Pakaian yang dulu sempat menjadi identitasnya.

"Hinata, dengar!" Ino mencengkram lembut kedua bahu Hinata yang bergetar.

"Aku tak mengerti bagimana rasa sakit yang kau tanggung. Tapi sebagai sahabat tidak perlu ikut merasakan apa itu sakit yang kau rasakan, karena sahabat akan selalu membantumu sebesar sesakit apa masalahmu"

Setitik air mata meluncur begitu saja tanpa Hinata sadari. Dengan penuh keharua, Ino menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, karena bagaimana pun ia berharap Hinata bisa berbagi kesedihannya.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Tidak, aku tak mengharapkan ucapan terimakasih. Yang kuinginkan kebahagiaanmu."

Hinata makin mengeratkan peluka diantara mereka.

"Eeekkhhheemmm!"

"Garaa?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku rasa kita harus bergegas. Kejutannya sudah siap"

.

.

.

Kepala Shion masih pening saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Efek sakenya membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Namun ia berusaha menahannya agar ia bisa duduk melihat matahari terbit dari atas balkonnya.

Awalnya ia pikir tadi malam Naruto akan mengantarkannya pulang, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, saat mendengar keterangan dari pelayannya yang menyebutka bahwa ia pulang diantar oleh supir taxi. Sedikit kecewa. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi itu semua sangat wajar.

Pertama, Naruto itu telah beristri dan yang kedua ia adalah anak dari orang yang telah menghancurkan perasaan hati istrinya. Jadi mana sudi Naruto berbuat baik padanya.

Sebenarnya, jauh didalam hatinya Shion selalu berharap kalau Naruto akan kembali padanya, bersamanya tapi keadaan selalu berkata lain. Selalu ada halangan yang membuatnya mundur teratur untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Dan kali ini ia seperti dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang sangat berat. Ayahnya membunuh ayah Hinata. Makin sulitlah ia mendapatkan simpati Naruto. Selain kehilangan kesempatan untuk merebut Naruto, iapun bisa saja kehilangan ayahnya.

Hal ini dirasa makin sulit. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau ayahnya seperti itu pada Hinata. Memang iapun sama bencinya pada Hinata, tapi masih bisa berpikir jernih untuk itu. Mata indah Shion masih menerawang jauh kelangit pagi yang remang. Pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana ketika dengan brutal seorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Nona, gawat nona"

"Ada apa?" tanya Shion pada salah seorang bodyguardnya.

"Gedung selatan diserang"

.

.

.

Walau tak terlihat jelas, tapi bisa dipastikan pemuda dengan topeng berwarna gelap ini tengah tersenyum puas melihat sebagian orang penjaga itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Namun tak lama, Garaa terlempar kedinding dibelakangnya saat seseorang menarik bajunya kebelakang. Dengan lakah tegas salah satu penjaga itu menghampiri Garaa dan menghadiahkannya sebuah bogem mentah. Menghujaninnya dengan tinju penuh tenaga.

Ino berbalik menatap miris Garaa yang tengah dianiaya, namun ia juga tengah sibuk disana. Ketika si penjaga itu masih asyik menghajar peerut Garaa, ada sesuatu yang menarik bahunya dari belakang, dan kini dia yang terkena hantaman dipipinya. Itu Hinata kalau mau tahu.

Dengan sigap Hinata menyudutkan si penjaga itu kedinding, lalu mengarahkan lututnya tepat kearah perut penjaga tersebut. Ketika itu Hinata tak menyadari ada seseorang yang hendak menyerang kepalanya dengan tongkat besi.

Namun Ino mengalahkan kecepatan orang itu dengan memukulkan sebuah botol ke kepala orang tersebut.

"Garaa, pasang kejutannya aku dan Hinata akan urus yang disini"

Melihat Garaa yang sudah berlalu Ino kembali menyerang siapapun yang menurutnya musuh, dasar gadis bar-bar.

Begitupun dengan Hinata. Ia membugkam salah seorang penjaga denagn pukulan dirahang laki-laki itu membuat si penjaga tersungkur. Lantas dengan keras ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya, menambah erangan kesakitan sikorban.

Lain Hinata yang bertangan kosong, kini Ino menggunakan salah satu pemukul besi yang terlempar, dengan keras Inomenghantamkan benda panjang dan keras itu pada kepala musuhnya membuat si penjaga itu jatuh tersungkur.

Dan tak segan Ino menginjak dada orang itu, hingga ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Cukup, aku sudah pasang bomya dan... wow kalian telah menghabisi mereka semua?" Garaa memekik heboh saat dilihat sektar 15 penjaga telah terkapar penuh luka.

"Penjaga lain akan segera datang kita harus bergegas" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Garaa dan Ino.

Benar saja sudah banyak pria berpakaian hitam mendekat kearah gedung dimana mereka berada. Entah bagaimana caranya Hinata sudah berada diatas tembok pembatas, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino.

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Garaa Inopun berhasil sampai diatas. Tepat pada saat mereka turun bom yang mereka tanam didalam gedung tersebut meledak.

"Misi pertama selesai" ucap Garaa.

Kini ketiganya sudah melepas penyamaran mereka dan telah berada didalam mobil.

"Wah, yang tadi itu keren" pekik Ino. "Benarkan Hinata" Tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata"

"HHIINNAAATTAAA?!"

.

.

.

"Aku pasti bisa di bunuh Naruto kalau ia tahu keadaan Hinata saat ini"

"Memangnya kau akan menghubunginya? Gila kalau aku sih mana sudi"

Dua manusia berbeda karakter itu terus saling menyalahkan.

Tadi didalammobil Hinata tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Oleh karena itu Garaa dan Ino memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata ke klinik teman mereka, Sakura.

"Kalian, berhenti berdebat" seorang wanita dengan suari merah jambu keluar dari dalam ruangan yang tadinya tertutup itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata?"

Sakura menghela nafas kasar melihat kelakuan teman lamanya itu. Keduanya sama-sama bar-bar.

"Dia baik, untung kandunagnnya sangat kuat. Jadi bayinya sehat"

Garaa dan Ino mendesah lega sebelum saling pandang dengan mata yang hampir loncat dari tempatnya.

"Hinata mengandung?" tanya keduanya kompak.

Sakura mengngguk santai namun sejurus kemudian...

"APA MENGANDUNG?"

Oh, rumah sakit yang malang. Teriakan kedua teman sejawat itu sukses membuat pasien-pasien ketakutan.

Tbc...

Maksih yang udah merivews semoga ga bosan ya ngasih rivewsnya :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hello minna kembali lagi nih dengan pic sahabat aku :D**

 **Gomen jika updatenya lama** **J**

 **Baiklah langsung baca saja :D**

 **Selamat membaca** **J**

.

.

.

Jauh dari kata baik.

Begitulah kira-kira penampilan Naruto. Baru saja, sekitar 15 menit yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari Sakura kalau Hinata tengah berada dikliniknya tak sadarkan diri. Dan dengan cepat ia memacu kuda besinya, bertindak layaknya orang kesetanan saat mengemudi. Ia sama seklai tak menghiraukan lagi keadaan Shion yang masih syok.

Ya, tadi Naruto berada dirumah gadis itu untuk mengusut penyerangan yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi begitu berita Hinata muncul, Naruto tak begitu peduli lagi dengan Shion. Bagaimanapun Naruto begitu khawatir pada keadaan istrinya. Siapa yang tak cemas kalau orang yang kau sayangi menghilang dan kau tiba-tiba kau mendapat kabar kalau ia tengah tak berdaya.

Hal itu terbukti dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang. Baju kusut, rambut berantakan dan hal lain yang menunjukan betapa Naruto kacau saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, berhubung disana ada Sakura, Ino dan Gaara.

Namun entah bagaimana, dengan cepat Gaara menyudutkan Naruto ke dinding dengan tangan yang mencengkram kerah kemeja pria bersurai terang itu. Dan dnegan pemuda itu ia hempaskan keplan tangannya tepat kewajah Naruto. Hal itu membuat Ino dan Sakura memekik, sedangkan Naruto yang tak terima ikut membalas perbuatan Gaara dengan memukul telak tepat dirahangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan HAH?"

"Seharusnya kau yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga istrimu mengandungpun kau tak tahu"

Perkataan Gaara tentu saja membuat hati Naruto tertohok. Ia yang awalnya emosi pada pri dengan rambut merah menyala ini tiba-tiba melepas cengramannya begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, apa sebegitu tidak pentingnya Hinata dimatamu hingga membuatmu buta akan keadaannya?" kali Ino ikut andil. Jujur ia sangat geram pada Naruto.

"Hinata mengandung anakmu sudah hampir 2 bulan dan kau tidak tahu akan itu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini BAKA?" Gaara yang terlanjur marah akan kembali menghajar Naruto, namuan Sakura segera menariknya menjauh meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto berdua.

Gadis dengan rambut terikat ponitail itu duduk bersila didepan Naruto yang juga duduk begitu saja dilantai klinik yang dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa permasalahanmu dengan Hinata ini sebenarnya Naruto" Ino menjeda sedikit perkataannya dan memejamkan matanya lama sebelum kembali berujar.

"Tapi ku yakin kau pasti tahu betapa sakitnya Hinata. Dan seharusnya kau mengerti perasaannya bukan malah bertindak seolah kau tak tahu apa-apa"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti Ino. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Hinata tak memberitahukannya padaku"

"Itu juga yang Hinata rasakan. Ia juga bingung pada sikapmu yag justru menutup-nutupi kebenaran yang ada"

Naruto terdiam, dia sadar kalau perasaan Hinata pasti sekalut ini saat tahu kalau Naruto menutupi pembunuh ayahnya.

"Temui dia, kurasa kalian perlu bicara" ucap Ino sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto kembali merenung akan kesalahan fatal yang sudah ia perbuat.

...

Bak berada dipersimpangan jalan tanpa kompas, Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia sadar semua pangkal masalahnya ada pada dirinya. Ia dan rasa takutnya yang berlebihan. Ia takut, takut kalau Hinata akan kembali pada masa lalunya. Namun ternyata justru ialah yang mendorong Hinata membuat istrinya sendiri kehilangan kepercayaan padanya. Dan untuk kali ini ia bertejad untuk memulihkan kepercayaan Hinata padanya.

...

Suasana ruangan dengan cat dinding berwarna biru gelap ini begitu sunyi dan hening. Walau disana terdapat dua orang dengan mata saling terkait, bukan berarti membuat sepi lenyap begitu saja, karena nyatanya tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Hingga sebuah ketukan membuayrkan suasana mencekam tersebut.

"Masuk" seru yang lebih tua.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bermasker gelap memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ini berkas yang tuan inginkan" ucap si pemuda, membuat satu-satunya yang bergender perempuan melirik padanya.

"Baik terimakasih. Kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" ucap pria dengan umur jauh diatasnya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk patuh sebelum berlalu. Menyisakan si paruh baya dan si perempuan muda. Si paruh baya itu mengambil berkas tersenut, mengamatnya sejenak sebelum ia lempar pada gadis didepannya.

"Bukankah ku sudah bilang untuk tak menemuinya lagi Shion?" ucap i paruh baya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Dan berapa kali aku bilang, berhenti menaruh dendam pada Naruto ayah, dia tidak salah" ujar si gadis muda tak kalah tinggi.

"Dia sudah mempermalukan keluarga kita dengan memilih gadis keparat itu dibanding kau yang jauh lebih terhormat"

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya ayah"ucap Shion lirih

"Cinta yang seperti apa anakku? Cinta buta?"

"Ayah.."

"Atau cinta yang tak terbalas?"

"AYAH!" Shion bangkit dari kursinya, sungguh bukannya ia tak menghargai kedudukan ayahnya tapi lama kelaman ia jengah juga pada pemikiran picik ayahnya.

"Dengar ankku, tidak ada yang pantas kau perjuangkan dari seorang Naruto" ujar Tuan Shiroshima sambil mencengkram lembut bahu anaknya.

"Yang perlu kau perjuangkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaanmu, apapun caranya"

...

Naruto masih duduk termenung disamping ranjang Hinata saat Ino dan Gaara pergi dari sana. Ino terlebih Gaara nampaknya sudah terkendali emosinya saat itu, terbukti dengan itikat baik mereka yang mau mengantar Hinata dan Naruto pulang kerumah mereka. Namun untuk saat ini Naruto tak peduli dengan hal itu, yang jadi prioritasnya kali ini hanya keselamatan istrinya dan mungkin... anaknya.

Entahlah, rasanya masih sulit dipercaya kalau Hinata tengah mengandung buah hatinya. Bukan, bukan ia tak bahagia dengan kehamilan Hinata, ia bahagia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia bisa saja menari hula sangking bahagianya.

Tapi justru kondisi inilah yang membuat ia bingung sendiri. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Naruto tak bisa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Ia tak mau keadaan ini membuat Hinata jauh dari jangkauannya lagi. Dan menyebabkan Naruto kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

Sesuat bergerak samar ditelapak tangannya kala Naruto masih menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Naruto~" suara parau nan serak itu begitu menggugah hati Naruto.

Senyum diwajah Naruto mengembang seiring dengan kesadaran Hinata. Namun nyatanya tak bertahan lama, karena dengan buru-buru Hinata melepas secara paksa genggaman tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata dingin

"Menjaga istriku"

"Tidak menjaga kekasihmu?"

Hati Naruto seakan tercubit mendengar dan merasakan tatapan Hinata yang begitu dingin dan menusuk. Asal tahu saja, walau dulunya Hinata seorang yang keras tapi sumpah demi apapun Naruto belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

"Kemana kau seharian ini?"

Naruto yang awalnya tertunduk kembali duduk dengan tegak. Ketika Hinata kembali berujar.

"Ada kasus peneroran dirumah Shion" tutur Naruto.

Andai saja disini masih ada Garaa dan Ino, kedua orang bar-bar ini pasti akan menghajar Naruto dan mulut polosnya. Karena harusnyakan Naruto bisa sedikit saja menjaga perasaan Hinata.

"Hhmm lalu?"

"Tentu aku akan berusaha menemukan dan menumpas habis pelakunya" sekali lagi Naruto bertutur tanpa hambatan.

Dan kembali muncullah senyum sinis dari Hinata.

"Kalau begitu tangkap saja aku"

 **Deg**

Naruto terbelalak melihat Hinata menyerahkan kedua pergelangan tangannya, seolah siap untuk diborgol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang melakukannya. Aku yang menanam bom dirumah Shion. Jadi apa kau akan menangkapku pak ketua?"

Hinata berkata seolah tak ada beban, namun entah kenapa hal itu justru sangat menyakiti hati Naruto. Sirambut menyala itu terduduk dengan lututnya. Mata yang awalnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kelembutan, kini tengah berurai air mata.

Hatinya perih, ia menyesal dan begitu diliputii rasa bersalah akan apa yang istrinya perbuat. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menatap nanar pada suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata... maafkan aku"

Kata-kata maaf dengan segala ungkapan Naruto limpahkan pada Hinata yang enggan dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku berjanji, aku berjanji akn menyelesaikan ini semua"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, lalu merangkak mendekat pada Hinata. "Tidak, tak akan ku biarkan kau menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"Aku masih punya Gaara dan Ino"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita?"

"Kau... tau?"

"Dengar, tak peduli seberapa marahnya kau padaku. Tak peduli seberapa banyaknya rasa bencimu padaku. Tapi tolong, tolong jaga anak kita. Bukan demi aku atau dirimu, tapi untuk dia"

"Naruto..."

"Aku janji, aku akan menuntaskan kasus ayahmu. Kali ini aku bukan hanya berjanji pada kau tapi juga pada anak kita. Bagaimana?"  
hinata diam kembali memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika Naruto kembali mengingkari janjinya. Tapi tak kala ia mendengar Naruto menyebutkan kata ' _Anak kita'_ kepercayaan itu tiba-tiba timbul begitu saja.

"Baiklah kupegang janjimu"

Tanpa banyak pikir, Naruto dengan segera menarik tangan Hinata mengarahkan Hinata pada pelukan hangatnya, mencium pucuk kepala istri tercintanya lama-lama. Hangat yang dulu sempat hilang kini kembali lagi. Dalam keheningan, didalam pelukan yang sebenarnya ia rindukan.

"Naruto..." ucap Hinata masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Ya"

"kurasa aku ngidam lagi"

"Memang kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadikan pipimu sebagai sasaran tinjuku"

Tbc...

 **Arigaro yang udah setia nungguin kelnajutannya. Dan terinakasih juga yang udah mereview jangan bosan-bosan ya** **J**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya. Jaa ^_^v**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haii, ketemu lagi nih dengan fic sahabat author. Apakah updatenya lama? Gomen kalau lama...

Baiklah kita lanjut lagi nih :D

Selamat membaca...

Kali ini Naruto tak akan protes apa-apa saat Hinata dengan lahapnya menghabiskan 2 paket sushi yang ia sengaja pesan setelah pulang dari kantornya. Karna bagi Naruto ini lebih baik dari pada harus jadi sasaran tinju istri cantiknya. Ia masih ingat betul saat Hinata dengan teganya menendang dan memukulnya. Yah walau seorang wanita, tapi tetap saja itu sakit.

Kali Hinata tengah bercertita tentang ia yang diserang saat ia akan pulang kerumah Ino. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum geli saat mulut penuh makanan itu mengoceh layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau tahu, mungkin karna tendanganku itu terlalu keras. Jadi bayinya terkejut dan perutku sakit" kata Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu apa setelahnya kau dan bayi kita baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Yah, tentu saja baik. Buktinya aku langsung bisa berkelahi lagi"

"Dan pingsan tak lama kemudian"

"Heheh"

Naruto menggeleg pelan. Ia pikir kehamilan pertama Hinata ini sangat mempengaruhi mood istrinya, yang kadang bisa seseram medusa. Atau sebaik ibu peri dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Oh ya Naruto"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa senjata api yang digunakan penjahat itu, seperti milik kepolisian Konoha ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada logo kepolisian Konoha disenjata apinya, bukankah itu artinya milik salah satu anggota polisi?"

"Benarkah? Lantas dimana senjata apinya?"

"Di rumah Ino"

Dilain tempat orang yang dibicarakannya tengah menghadapi berbagai serangan dari berbagai arah. Dari depan seorang dengan pemukul besi berusaha menghantamkan senjatanya kearah Ino, namun sayang wanita dengan kunir kuda itu segera menunduk hingga pemukul itu malah memukul orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Tadi ia baru saja pulang dari minimarket untuk membeli ramen. Namun saat melewati jalan yang lumayan sepi ia malah dihadang 4 orang priaberpakaian hitam sekaligus. Dan dengan tangan kosong, Ino berusaha melawan ke 4nya. Seorang laki-laki itu, berambut abu-abu menjurus putih menendang perut Ino hingga membuat gadis ini tersungkur. Beruntung ia segera berguling sebelum kaki si penyerang menginjaknya.

Ino bangkit dengan susah payah, 2 diantara para pria itu sudah jatuh tersungkur. Namun kekuatan Ino sudah menipis untuk menghadapi 2 pria yang lainnya. Pria berambut putih, dan satu lagi seorang yang memakai masker hhitam yang satu ii membawa sebuah belati membuat Ino harus tetap waspada.

"Anda bissa beristirahat kalau mau mengikuti permintaan kami" ucap yang bermasker

"Memangnya apa mau kalian?" tanya Ino santai, padahal ia sedang berusaha menenangkan yerangan dirumah nona Shion adalah perbuatan anda dan kawan-kawan"

"Oh, adi kalian suruhan si tua bangka itu?"

"Jaga bicaramu, kau tidak tahu siapa yang tengah kau hina itu" seru si rambut putih. Ia menyerang Ino, namun malah ditahan oleh temannya.

"Anda bisa memilih nona..."

"Dengar, mau kau mengancamku dengan 1001 malaikat mautpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi menyerah pada orang macam kalian"

"Begitu pilihanmu?... Tobimara, habisi dia"

Sirambut putih mengangguk kecil lalu menyerang Ino dengan ganas. Gadis itu terhimpit antara tembok dan badan besar Tobimara.

Pria itu hendak menyerang Ino dengan tinjunya. Namun lagi-lagi ia kecolongan saat Ino menendang perut Tobimara dengan lututnya. Dan kesempatan itu tak Ino sia-siakan. Ia mendorong tubuh Tobimara hingga terlentang lalu menginjak dadanya sampai darah sirambut putih itu menyembur lewat mulutnya.

Entah karena terlalu yakin bahwa Ino telah berhasil dihabisi oleh Tobimara, si masker hitam itu tak menaruh curiga apapun tentang Ino. Ino melihat sekeliling, ia mendapati si masker hitam telah pergi melenggng menuju mobil yang berada 100 meter dari tempat Ino berada.

Melihat musuhnya lengah, Ino melirik pemukul besi yang tadi digunakan salah satu dari mereka. Dengan sigap Ino mengambilnya dan dengan sisa kekuatannya ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Saat tepat berada dibelakang pria itu, pemukul besinya menghantam punggung si masker hitam membuat ia tersungkur. Namun jauh dari perhitungan Ino pria itu malah berbalik dan menyerangnya dengan belati.

Pisau tajam itu mengenai lengan atas Ino menyebabkan luka memananjang disana. Belum selesai disana pria itu mengangkat belatinya, hendak menghujamkan senjata tersebut kearah Ino. Sesaat sebelum benda tajam itu mengenai wajah putihnya, Ino meraih masker hitam yang dikenakan oleh pria tersebut.

Seketika Ino dan pria itu terdiam, pisau belati yang sudah menggores pipi Ino terjatuh seiring hilangnya kilatan merah dari bola mata si pria. Dengan langkah kaku pria itu berjalan mundur dan tak lama, lari terbirit-birit kearah mobilnya. Suara mesin meraung seiring kepergian pria itu.

Wajah polos dengan surai hitam itu, Ino tahu siapa dia.

"Naruto... MATIKAU!"

.

.

.

"Ya, dia sendirian dirumah" Naruto berucap lewat telponn seraya memperhatikan laporan dimejanya.

"..."

"Tidak, dia tak segalak waktu itu. Lagipula kau hanya perlu menemaninya"

"..."

"Baiklah, ini tak lama"

"..."

"Terimakasih"

Naruto kembali menyelami dokumennya setelah sambungan telpon ia putuskan. Ketua devisi polisi ini sangat serius kalau berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Walau ada setitik kekhawatiran karena meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dirumahnya. Sebenarnya sangat berat meninggalkan istri cantiknya itu. Namun apa boleh buat, ia harus melakukan kewajibannya sebelum Minato menghadiahinya omelan.

 **Brakk!**

Lamunan Naruto terputus kala pintu ruangannya dibuka secara paksa. Pelakunya?

"Ino?"

Si pelaku langsung menerjang Naruto yang masih terpaku dikursinya. Tak mau kecolongan Naruto menahan tangan Ino yang hendak memukulnya. Membuat gadis itu mengerang karena cengkraman kuat Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu Ino?"

"Kau yang ada apa, aaarrrgggghhhh Naruto sakit, lepas" melihat temannya kesakitan, Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun naas Ino malah menonjoknya tepat diwajah.

"Kau gila?" pekik Naruto.

"Kau yang gila"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau... mengakulah kalau semua masalah ini berpangkal darimu"

Naruto terpengarah melihat luapan emosi dari teman istrinya ini. Ia tahu, mau itu Ino atau Garaa mereka sama-sama bar-bar tapi ini semua tak masuk akal. Karna ia tak tahu apa masalahnya.

"Kau yang menyuruh salah satu bawahanmu untuk menghajarku. Menyerang Hinata, atau mungkin sebenarnya kau juga bersengkongkol dengan Tuan Shiroshima untuk membunuh ayah Hinata"

"Hentikan omong kosong mu sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Seolah didorong oleh rasa marahnya, Ino melemparkan senjata api yang sebelumnya ia simpan di backpack yang ia bawa.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku arti lambang kepolisian Konohamaru itu"

Naruto mengambil senjata tersebut lantas mengamatinya.

Ini asli. Terlihat jelas. Tapi bagaimana mungkin.

"Mungkin saja... orang itu mencuri senjata ini dari salah satu anggotaku"

"Cih, berhenti beromong kosong dnegan alibimu"

"Itu bukan alibi, aku memang tidak tahu tentang semua ini"

"Hah, kau pikir aku percaya setelah kejadian kemarin?"

"Kejadian?"

"Penyeraganku. Dan kau tahu siapa orang yang menyerangku?"

Dengan kaku Naruto menggeleng.

Entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan semua ini. Dan ia merasa tak ada perasaan kurang enak melingkupi hatinya.

...

"Konohamaru, kau bisa merajut?" tanya Hinata

Tangannya memegang sebuah syal hijau yang ia buat beberapa waktu belakang.

"Tida, diasrama kepolisian kami tidak diajarkan sesuatu yang feminim seperti itu"

"Benar juga, padahal yang seperti ini sangat berguna"

"Berguna bagimana?"

Hinata membiarkan pertanyaan Konohamaru menggantung begitu saja, wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu berjalan mendekati Konohamaru dan memakaikan syal tersebut keleher si pemuda.

"Saat udara makin dingin, kau bisa mengisi waktu luangmu dengan merajut dan hasilnya bisa kau pakai sendiri"

"No...Nona"

"Kenapa? Kau tahu memang benar kata Naruto, kau itu kikuk. Tapi seperti yang dia bilang juga kau itu orang yang yang paling bisa ia percayai" ucap Hinata seraya menepuk pundak Konohamaru.

Entah kenapa, Konohamaru yang diperlakukan seperti itu malah hendak melepaskan syal tersebut, namun Hinata malah mencegahnya.

"Jangan dilepas, ini permintaan adik bayi"

 **Ting!**

"Ah, kue kita sudah matang"

Hinata berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju dapur.

Tanpa sadar segaris tipis senyum terbit diwajah Konohamaru. Hinata itu hangat seperti kakak permpuan yang menyayangi adik laki-lakinya. Kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran Konohamaru tentang Hinata.

Hinata yang selalu menyemangatinya tiap datang kekantor, Hinata yang selalu tersenyum manis pada siapapun dan yang penting Hinata yang selalu meyakinkan Naruto kalau ia berharga. Andai Konohamaru bisa menawar, ingin rasanya meminta Hinata sebagai kakaknya pada Tuhan. Belum lagi anak yang ada diperutnya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika anak itu memanggilnya paman nanti.

Tunggu!

Anak?

 **Brukk!**

Mata Konohamaru membelalak mendengar suara tersebut. Ia baru saja melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang patal.

Dari arah dapur 2 orang pria datang dengan seorang wanita tak sadarkan diri dipangkuan salah satu pemuda.

"Konohamaru, bagus. Kerjamu sangat bagus"

Tbc...

Arigato yang udah mereviw fic sebelumnya, semoga tidak bosan ya. Jaa, sampai jumpa dilanjutannya.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haii, ketemu lagi nih dengan fic sahabat author. Apakah updatenya lama? Gomen kalau lama...

Baiklah kita lanjut lagi nih :D

Selamat membaca...

Yang Ino tahu dia sedang berada disebuah mobil dinas polisi, bukan dimobil yang berlaju disirkuit balapan. Oh, kepalanya pening saat ini. Disampingnya Naruto tengah mencengkram erat stir mobilnya. Terlihat dengan jelas dari kilat matanya kalau Naruto tengah menyimpan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

 **Pip!**

"Bagaimana Shino apakah Konohamaru dapat dihubungi?"

 _'_ _Maaf semua aksesnya tertutup'_

"Sial. Cari dan selidiki dimana Konohamaru berada. Jangan sampai lepas. Aku ingin dia hidup atau mati. Jika tidak kau yang ku matikan"

 _'_ _Baik pak'_

 **Pip!**

Oh, Ino bergidik ngeri mendengar perintah penuh ancaman dari Naruto. Belum lagi tengah berada didalam mobil yang kesurupan. Tapi ini belum apa-apa dibandingkan amarah Naruto saat dikantornya.

Salah satu anak buahnya babak belur karena pukulannya. Sungguh Ino tak menyangka Naruto akan sesadis ini kalau menyangkut Hinata. Setelah pembicaraan yang mengudang kesangsian dari Naruto tentang Konohamaru yang Ino sebut-sebut sebagai salah satu pelaku pembunuhan ayah Hinata berakhir, salah satu bawahan Naruto membawa kabar bahwa terjadi keributan dirumahnya.

Tentu yang pertama kali Naruto tanyakan adalah keadaan Hinata, tapi betapa murkanya Naruto saat si anak buah mengatakan...

"Nona Hinata belum ditemukan"

Pemuda tersebut langsung terpentang kedinding dibelakangnya. Entah apa jadinya pemuda itu kalau saja tak ada Shikamaru yang segera menghalau Naruto.

"Siiall..." pekik Naruto menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu ikut mengumpat ketika menyadari jalan yang ia lalui padat akan kendaraan, alias macet.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu Naruto"

"Aku tahu"

Dan seiring perkataannya Naruto memundur paksakan mobilnya hingga membuat mobil dibelakangnya mau tak mau ikut mundur. Merasa cukup, tak ragu-ragu Naruto membawa mobilnya yang memang cukup kecil keatas trotoar jalan.

Walau tak sepenuhnya masuk _sebagian masih ada di jalan_ Naruto menjalankan mobilnya. Sesekali mobilnya menabrak beberapa tempat sampah.

"Naruto belok kiri ada jalan tikus disana, aku tahu jalannya"

Dengan segera pria Uzumaki tersebut membanting stir. Mobilnya menyusuri jalan kecil yang tak jarang dilewati orang-orang. Hal tersebut sontak menyulut emosi warga yang berlalu lalang.

"Ya Tuhan Naruto, kau bisa dicap ketua devisi kepolisian paling kriminal kalau begini caranya" gerutu Ino.

Namun hal itu tidak terlalu dipikirkan oleh dengan segala embel-embel tentang dirinya sebagai salah satu petinggi kepolisian atau tentang segala peraturan yang telah ia langgar. Ia sama sekali tak perduli. Karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Hinata, Hinata dan bayi mereka tentu saja.

Mereka sampa dibelakang rumah Hinata. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto hingga ia langsung turu dan melompati pagar pembatas rumah tersebut. Ino? Oh ia cukup waras untuk memakai pintu kecil disamping pagar pembatas.

Mata gadis cantik iti membola ketika melihat keadaan bagian belakang rumah minialis tersebut. Kaca yang menghubungkan dapur dan halaman belakang pecah berantakan. Pintunya juga terlepas dari engselnya belum lagi keadaan dinding didalam ruangan yang bak kapal pecah. Lubang-lubang peluru menghiasi dindingnya secara random perabotan yang berserakan. Dan bercak darah yang mengarah keluar.

Naruto tak jauh beda dari Ino, pria tersebut diam terpaku didepan sebuah syal hijau yang nampak sudah tak layak pakai. Benang wolnya sudah terurai, warna hijau dari syal tersebut ternodai dengan noda merah yang cukup banyak.

 **Cringg!**

Sebuah peluru jatuh saat Naruto memungut syal tersebut.

Peluru dengan ukiran rumit dipermukaannya, peluru yang sama dengan yang ditemukan di TKP pembunuhan ayah Hinata.

"Pak!"

Seruan Shino membuat Naruto mengalihkan etensinya terhadap benda sebesal kelingking tersebut.

"Semuanya sudah saya periksa dan hanya ini yang kami dapatkan"

Shino menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih. Dan tolong periksa peluru ini beri aku daftar selengkap-lengkapnya"

"Apa yang mereka dapat?" tanya Ino

Naruto menyerahkan selembar kartu itu pada Ino.

"Simpanlah, kuharap kau bisa memecahkannya" Naruto berlalu kelantai 2 setelah menyerahkan kartu tersebut.

Kartu itu hanya sebesar memo yang sering Ino gunakan untuk mencatat hal penting dirumahnya. Mungkin ukurannya hanya 10cm dengan tulisan 'Sarutobi Yakahama' ditengahnya dan tulisan '^LU' dipojok kiri atas.

"Apa maksudnya?"

...

"Kemarikan kartunya"

"Garaa aku saja tak mengerti, apalagi kau"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu apa?"

"Kau memang bodoh"

"Lebih bodoh kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kalian memang bodoh"

Suara kalem namun menusuk itu jauh lebih menyakitkan pdipada tusukan senjata apapun.

"Kalian ini, Hinata dalam bahaya dan kalian masi sempat-sempatnya bertengkar?" Sakura yang duduk disamping Sasuke terlihat begitu kesal pada Garaa dan Ino.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tadi aku dan Garaa sempat kerumah mereka lagi dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin Naruto kembli kekantornya"

"Apa aku harus menemuinya sayang?"

"Kurasa tidak Sasuke. Dia butuh waktu sendiri. Dan kalian, kemarikan kartu itu aku ingin lihat."

Ino menyerahkan kartu yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada Sakura. Wanita pink itu lekat-lekat memperhatikan kartu itu.

"Bukankah nama Yakahama itu nama jalan?" ujar Sakura.

"Setahuku juga begitu, tapi maksud Sarutobi itu apa?"

"Kay tidak tahu Ino? Saeutobikan..."

'Klan Sarutobi adalah sebuah klan yang berpengaruh di Konoha. Klan ini mempunyai otoritas tinggi dimasanya. Sasuke Sarutobi adalah salah satu pelopor pendiri kepolisian Konoha. Namun klan ini menghilang seiring mninggalnya Hiruzen Sarutobi, putra sang legenda Sarutobi'

Kira-kira itulah yang Naruto dapatkan dari laporan Shino beberapa saat lalu. Naruto kembali menimbang peluru dengan ukiran ini hanya dimiliki oleh Klan Sarutobi. Konohamaru, jelas-jelas ia mempunyai nama Sarutobi. Dan bodohnya Naruto mengabaikan fakta itu.

Jadi apa sekarang Naruto boleh menyimpulkan kalau Konohamaru adalah sang eksekutor yang menghabisi ayah mertuanya. Tapi bukan itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Selain perasaan marah, sedih juga khawatir terhadap keadaan Hinata Naruto juga merasakan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam mengingat ia mulai mempercayai Konohamaru.

Ini akan lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Ia sadar kalau selama ini ia sudah sangat menyia-nyiakan kemampuan Konohamaru. Tapi perlahan ia paham akan bakat yang ada pada diri anak buahnya itu. Hingga perlahan-lahan ia mulai percaya pada Konohamaru.

"Apa aku sangat keterlaluan padamu dulu Konohamaru? Hingga kau berbuat jauh seperti ini?"

...

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan keturunan Sarutobi"

"Maaf nona, tapi beliau tidak ada disini"

"Jangan berbohong, kau berusaha menyembunyikan tuanmukan?"

"Maaf nona, tapi tidak ada yang saya sembunyikan"

"Jangan berlaga kau, aku tahu kalau tuanmu itu menyembunyikan temanku disini"

"Nona tuan saya bukan orang yang seperti itu"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau tuan mu it..."

"Ekkhheemmm"

2 orang beradu mulut itu seketika menolehkan kepala mereka pada asal suara. Seketika pemuda yang sedari tadi berdebat dengan Ino membungkuk pada orang tersebut.

"Ada apa Lee?"

"Tuan Sarutobi, mereka mencari anda"

"Hah?!"

.

Ino dan Garaa bergerak gelisah didepan seorang pria dengan wajah angkuh yang kini duduk sambil menyesap rokok ditangannya.

"Jadi kalian menuduhku menculik istri ketua?"

"Ya" jawab Ino tegas.

"Apa buktinya?"

Dengan ragu Ino menyerahkan kartu yang ia dapat dari Naruto. Pria bernama lengkap Asuma Sarutobi itu memperhatikan kartu tersebut.

"Konohamaru?" gumamnya lirihnya namun masih bisa didengar Ino dan Garaa.

"Maaf? Anda berbicara sesuatu?"

"Kalian kenal Konohamaru?"

"Dia orang yang_"

"Kami kenal, dia salah satu anggota kepolisian paling dipercayai Naruto" Garaa buru-buru menyela pernyataan Ino yang terburu-buru ingin menyudutkan Konohamaru.

"Dia keponakanku, orangtuanya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil. Dan ayah Hiruzen mendidiknya dengan keras. Anak itu tangguh sebenarnya, tapi ayahnya terlalu keras mendidiknya hingga ia berontak dan pergi dari rumah" air muka Asuma begitu kental dengan kesedihan kala menceritakan prihal Konohamaru.

"Dia memang tangguh, tapi jalan yang ia tempuh salah untuk sekarang"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia terlibat pembunuhan ketua Klan Hyuga dan penculikan penculikan yang tadi kami sebutkan"

Mata Asuma membola, ia terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan Garaa.

"Apa benar?"

"Kami tidak pernah melebihi cerita tuan"

Untuk selanjutnya Asuma hanya bisa mendesah lelah, sambil memejamkan mata.

.

Ino dan Garaa kini sudah berada didalam mobil. Keduanya sedang menuju rumah Naruto untuk mengecek keadaan pria itu. Takut-takut kalau Naruto melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Apa kau berpikir Konohamaru itu orang jahat?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, aku meragukan hal itu saat mendengar cerita tuan Asuma"

Ino kembali terdiam. Dan tak terasa mobil Garaa sudah masuk kepekarangan rumah minimalis yang tadi siang begitu sibuk dengan orang yang berlalu lalang, namun malam ini terasa begitu sepi. Karena tak ada sahutan saat mereka mengetuk, akhirnya Ino dan Garaa masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah yang entah kenapa tak terkunci.

"Naruto, kau didalam?" seu Ino.

"Kurasa dia ada diatas, Ino"

Kedua orang itupun menuju kelantai 2 tempat pribadi Naruto. Ino tahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata saling bencengkrama. Karena Hinata memang sering bercerita.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan pergerakan Garaa.

"Kenapa?"

Dagu Ino menunjukan sesuatu disudut ruangan.

Disana Naruto tidur dikursi malas Hinata sambil memeluk sebuah figura. Ia terlihat sangat lemah dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Bisa Garaa lihat betapa terpukulnya Naruto. Pria tangguh dan gagah ini terlihat begitu tak bernyawa.

 **Grebb!**

"Eh? Ino?"

"Garaa, aku tahu kau cerdas. Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan perasaan apa yang membuat Naruto seperti ini?" Ino bertanya walau suaranya teredam di dada bidang Garaa yang ia dekap.

"Sayang. Ino bukan lagi cinta Ino. Kasih sayang yang membuat Naruto seperti ini"

 _'_ _Dan aku juga merasakannya padamu'_

Tanpa Garaa sadari tangannya semakin mendekap erat tubuh Ino dalam pelukannya.

Tbc...

Arigato yang udah mereviw fic sebelumnya, semoga tidak bosan ya. Jaa, sampai jumpa dilanjutannya.


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayo, minna kembali lagi di fic buatan sahabat author. Gomen jika updatenya lama soalnya sahabat author sudah sibuk sekarang.

Baiklah silahkan membaca...

Chapter 10

Hinata tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang, yang ia rasakan hanya pening dan yang ditutup membuatnya buta dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Satu-satunya yang ia bis rasakan hanya sakit dipergelangan tangan dan mata kakinya. Sakit, perutnya ikut merasakan sakitnya. Dan saat itu Hinata mulai panik. Ia menggerak-gerakan kakinya hingga menimbulkan suara cukup gaduh untuk mengundang seseorang untuk menghampirinya.

Sekarang telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki mendekat

"Kau sadar, heh?" ucapnya. Suaranya berat dan sedikt menakutkan.

Tak lama mata bulan Hinata menangkap cahaya menusuk ke korneanya. Silau, dan mata indah wanita itu belum terbiasa.

"Lihat siapa yang terikat disini" kata salah seorang pria.

Disana ada sekitar 3 pria dengan pakaian srba hitam. Pria tadi menyeringai menampilkan gigi-giginya yang terlihat tajam.

"Apa kau kelaparan, nona?" tanya yang lain. Kali ini pria dengan rambut kuning dikuncir.

Hinata menatap mereka satu-satu, tak ada yang dikenal oleh Hinata. Oh, tentu saja Hinata tidak kenal mereka kan penculik. Mereka terus memaksa Hinata untuk bicara. Namun naluri ibu hamil tersebut memintanya untuk diAM. IA MERASA TAK TERLALU PENTING DENGAN ORANG-ORANG INI.

"Hei, kau sama sekali tak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh suami polisimu itu yah? Kalau ada yang bicara tatap dia" seru salah seorang pria, namanya Hidan kalu Hinata tidak salah dengar. Pria itu yang ia ingat sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"Karena kalian bukan hal penting" gumam Hinata pelan namun sayang masih bisa didengar mereka.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram leher Hinata hingga wanita itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Hentikan Kisame..."

Suara penuh wibawa dan keangkuhan itu berasal dari ambang pintu ang entah sejak kapan terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dan wanita muda dibelakangnya.

"Tuan!"

Mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat pada orang itu. Sedangkan si pria paruh baya hanya mengibaskan tangannya, memberi sinyal agar pria-pria tadi keluar dari sana. Dam mereka segera menuruti permintaan tuannya.

Masih dengan gaya tinggi hatinya pria paruh baya tersebut_Tuan Shiroshima_ mendekat kearah Hinata yang masih lemas dikursinya.

"Masih berpikir kau akan selamat nona?"

Pria tambun tersebut bertanya sembari megangkat dagu Hinata dengan ibu jari dan telunjukya, membuat Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat dirinya dan wanita muda yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Shion.

"Bagaimana, tak bertemu dengan ayahmu beberapa ulan ini? Apa kau rindu? Kalau kau rindu dengan senang hati aku akn mengirimmu ketempatnya"

Tuan Shiroshima menatap Hinata penuh kebencian. Naun lain dengan Shion, sorot matanya tak bisa diartikan. Bisa sedih, marah, kesal dan lainnya. Tangan besar Tuan Shiroshima merambat menuju helaian lavender hinata, dan dalam sekali tarikan ia membuat kepala Hinata terdongak.

"Ini. Ini balsanmu karena telah berurusan dnegan kami!" ucapnya penuh emosi menatap Hinata tanpa belas kasih.

Tuan Shiroshimapun menghempaskan wajah Hinata, membuat sebagian rambut Hinata menghalangi paras menawannya. Sementara itu pria bertubuh tambun tersebut pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Tapi yang jelas, aku tak akan tinggal diam" suara itu, Hinata kenal suara itu. Shion dan tak lama kemudian pintu tertutup kembal, meninggalkan Hinata dalam kegelapan. Menangis. Ia takut. Namun bukan karena takut akan ancaman-ancaman yang ia terima, melainkan ketakutan dengan keadaan anaknya kini. Biarlah ia mati, tapi anknya bisa hidup. Yah, setidaknya hanya itu yang terlintas dibenak Hinata kini.

..

Sementara itu, digedumg lain seorang pemuda tengah berbaring dengan perban membalut dada kanan hingga kelengan atasnya, akibat percobaannya melawan pada kawannya sendiri. Pemuda tersebut diam memandangi langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Tatapannya nanar, penuh luka dan diselimuti kebingungan.

Ruangan tersebut begitu sunyi yang terdengar hanya desiran bunyipenghangat ruangan. Tak banyak perabotan diruangan itu. Hanya sebuah kursi malas, nakas dan singel bed yang kini tengah ia tempati.

 **Clek!**

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, tentu saja membuat lamunan pemuda tersebut terputus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Konohamaru?" terlihat seorang pria berkacamata bulat menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Baik" jawab Konohamaru datar.

"Ku harap kau makan yang satu ini" ucap pria tersebut sambil nampan yang ia bawa diatas nakas yang berada disamping ranjang.

"Apa dia sudah di beri makan?"

"Siapa?"

"Nona Hi_"

"Kau masih sudi memanggilnya nona?" pria itu nampak begitu emosi.

"Aku..."

"Apa? Kau masih sudi memanggilnya nona setelah apa yang Naruto perbuat padamu. Dia menginjak-injakmu, tak pernah menganggapmu anggotanya. Aku membawamu kesini untuk menjadi kuat hingga bisa menginjak-injak Naruto. Bukan untuk kembali pada gelar pengecutmu, coba kau tidak bertindak gegabah dengan berusaha melindungi orang itu. Kau tak akan mungkin mendapatkan luka itu" entah apa yang Kabuto rasakan, hanya Konohamaru cukup mengerti tentang gejolak emosi yang Kabuto tunjukan.

Sudah lama ia berteman frngsn laki-laki ini. Hingga ia cukup mengerti tentang rasa sakit yang Kabuto alami. Namun kali ini hatinya menolak mentah-mentah setiap alasan yang Kbuto ucapkan untuk menghabisi Naruto. Perasaannya berkata kalau ini salah, tapi ia tak paham dengan egonya yang selalu mencap Naruto sebagai lelaki jahat yang beruntung.

"Kabuto tapi Hinata sedang..."

 **Cling!**

Kabuto, pria tersebut melempar sebuah kunci hingga mengenai nampan stainless steel.

"Bawa Naruto, jebak dia yakinkan kalau kau memang tak terlibat. Aku tunggu di markas. Ini saatnya kau untuk menghabisinya, Konohamaru" Kabutopun keluar dari kamar Konohamaru menyisakan pemuda tersebut dengan segala pemikirannya. Kembali Konohamaru harus berperang dengan dirinya sendiri dan itu sangat membingungkannya. Hati dan egonya sama-sama kuat.

Ia menarik kusri yang tadi dilempar Kabuto, pria yang mengenalkannya pada dunia hitam berkedok kepolisian. Kabuto juga dulunya seorang staf kepolisian. Namun dia bertindka curang dengan membantu narapidana mengurangi masa tahananya, dan itu diketahui Naruto hingga Naruto mengeluarkan Kabuto.

Tapi disana masih ada Konohamaru. Singkatnya Konohamaru adalah boneka untuk Kabuto yang bisa kapan saja mendorong Naruto pada jurang kehancuran. Namun sebelum itu terjadi ia dan Kabuto terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan Tuan Shiroshima yang ternyata menyimpan dendam pada Hinata. Jadi sekarang lengkap sudah pormasi mereka untuk menghancurkan Naruto.

Konohamaru terdiam, lalu menghela nafas. Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Konohamaru bangkit menuju kursi santai dimana pakaian barunya terletak disana. Lalu berjalan keluar tak lupa dengan kunci yang diberikan Kabuto.

...

Klinik Sakura kosong, bukan tak ada pasien tapi ia sengaja menutupnya karena pikirannya masih terganggu dengan peristiwa penculikan Hinata. Disini ia sedang duduk dikursinya sambil memandangi selembar kartu. Kartu yang sempat diperebutkan oleh pasangan bar-bar sebelum pergi. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke merebutnya dan menendang keduanya untuk pulang.

Kartunya simple, tak ada hiasan. Hanya selmebar kartu putih polos dengan tulisan tangan yang tampak terburu-buru.

 _'Kadang yang diperhatikan itu bukan topik utamanya'_ perkataan Sasuke sebelum ia pergi terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya.

"Ah, akukan bukan Sasuke yang Iqnya selangit" Sakura pusing sendiri memikirkannya hingga ia dengan kesal melempar kartu tersebut dan terlungkap.

Sakura memperhatikan kartu tersebut. ' _Ada yang aneh'_ inernys.

Karena penasaran ia pungut kembali kartu tersebut "Aku baru sadar kalau ada bayangan hitam. Apa mungkin...?"

Sakura membelalakan matanya saat ia ingat kalau kartu itu terasa tebal dibanding kertas lain. Dan saat ia melihat sudut kertasnya, ia mendapati kartu tersebut terkelupas. Dan dengan kuku-kukunya yang agak panjang ia mengelupaskan kertasnya.

"Benar...!" pekiknya saat kertas itu terbagi dua.

'Sion' begitu bunyi tulisan dikertas yang satunya.

"Kurasa aku tahu akan kemana sekarang"

...

Langkah Konohamaru terlihat gontai. Ia baru saja keluar dari gedung kepolisian, ia masih ingat bagaimana pandangan benci Naruto terhadapnya. Dan pandangan itu hilang melihat keadaan dirinya yang penuh luka. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto masih masih bisa memberinya belas kasih pada dirinya yang telah mengkhianatinya. Lalu ia sendiri dengan teganya kembali mengulangi kesalahannya.

Ia mengkhianati Naruto lagi?

Jawabannya, iya.

Ia melakukannya lagi dnegan memancing Naruto untuk datang ke markas kabuto dengan dalih bisa menemukan Hinata disana. Dan berkat lukaditubuhnya Naruto percaya. Namun itu hanya kedok. Hal itu tidak pernah ada, itu semua hanya pancingan agar Naruto datang dan masuk kedalam perangkat Kabuto.

Dan entah untuk kesekian kalinya Konohamaru merasa ini semua salah, yang ia lakukan seolah berlainan dengan nuraninya. Lalu sekarang apa? Kenapa ia begitu merasa menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat? Rasa puas yang selama ini ia dapatkan saat berhasil mengelabui Naruto menguap begitu saja entah kemana.

Lantas yang tersisa hanya perasaan bersalah. Ia merasa sudah menjadi pengkhianat besar.

"Konohamaru"

Konohamaru refleks membalik kearah suara yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Paman"

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu" orang itu berlari kearah Konohamaru dan memeluknya dengan erat dan satar akan kerinduan.

"Paman Asuma"

"Kemana saja kau, tak tahu kah kau kalau paman mngkhawatirkanmu?" sorot mata Asuma terlihat berbinar menatap Konohamaru.

"Paman"

"Paman snagat terkejut saat anggota polisi itu mencarimu. Paman kira kau terlibat hal yang buruk, tapi syukurlah ternyata kau telah menjadi anggota kepolisian yang hebat"

"Apa? Paman, tapi_"

"Aku sudah dengar kalau kalau kau satu-satunya kepercayaan Uzumaki Naruto, kakekmu pasti sangat bangga Konohamaru"

Ya Tuhan apa yang Konohamaru lakukan?

Naruto bahkan masih menyanjungnya didepan pamannya saat ia telah mengetahui kedok dirinya.

Jadi apa yang kau lakukan Konohamaru?

Tbc...

Arigato, sebelumnya buat yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini. Dan terimakasih banyak buat yang mereview fic sebelumnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Jaa.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

lanjut lagi nih mina di fic sahabat aku :)

selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk (berusaha) tenang didepan seorang wanita yang menatap mereka dengan angkuh.

"Jadi ada angin apa hingga membuat teman lama datang ke gubukku?" ucap wanita itu dingin.

Sakra mendengus ' _Gubuk mana yang lantainya terbuat dari marmer'_ pikirnya.

"Hanya ada beberpa pertanyaan" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Dan yang dilirik tentu paham. Ia mengambil 2 buah krtu dari dalam tasnya, memperlihatkan benda tersebut kepada 'teman lamanya'

"Kalian kesini hanya untuk menanyakan hal konyol seperti ini?"

"Hal konyol yang kau sebutkan itu menyangkut nyawa Hinata" ucap Sakura geram. Namun masih bisa ditahan oleh Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu menggenggam erat tangan istrinya berusaha meredam emosi Sakura. Ia tahu, Sakura selalu sensitif dengan keselamatan Hinata. Tapi meledak didepan orang ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Lalu hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau, aku sudah tahu kalau ayahmu terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ayah Hinata. Jadi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau kalian tahu tentang kasus penculikan ini"

"Kalaupun aku tahu, untuk apa aku berbagi denganmu?"

 **Brakk!**

Cukup sudah,persetan dengan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Emosinya sudah diubun-ubun terhadap wanita itu.

"Seharunya kau peduli Shion"

"Kenapa harus?!" Shion berdiri menantang Sakura.

"Setidaknya dulu kita teman Shion"

Tiba-tiba nada bicara Sakura melembut, sorot matanyapun demikian. Menatap Shion, membuat Sakura ingat betapa drastisnya perubahan wanita ini. Shion yang awalnya lembut kini berubah menjadi begitu keras, penuh kebencian.

"Kau menyebutnya dulu bukan? Itu artinya lain dengan sekarang Sakura"

"Dulu atau sekarang tak ada bedanya Shion. Karena teman tak seperti tebing yang tergerus air laut. Kita batu karang yang tetap teguh walau pantai pasang seklipun"

"Karangpun akan hancur jika terus di terpa gelombang"

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya saat Sakura menghampiri Shion yang berdiri didepannya. Menantu sah Uciha itu menggenggam kedua tangan Shion.

"Tapi itu perlu waktu panjang. Dan sebelum waktu itu tiba, kita masih bisa memperbaikinya"

Sasuke tersenyum walau tipis, mendengar perkataan bijak istrinya. Untung ia tadi tak mengajak pasangan bar-bar _Garaa & Ino_ kalau tidak mungkin suasananya akn tambah panas.

"Tak apa-apa kalaupun kau tak peduli pada Hinata atau Naruto, tapi pedulilah pada anak dalam kandungan Hinata"

 **Ting!**

"Sakura, Naruto meminta kita bertemu. Sepertinya ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan"

Etensi kedua wanita muda itu teralihkan pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke bergerak menarik tangan Sakura tanpa menghiraukan Shion yang masih diam ditempat. Tatapannya kosong tak tentu arah. Seakan semua pemikirannya lenyap entah kemana. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke telah menghilang.

Nampaknya pesan dari Naruto itu sangat penting.

...

Di dalam mobil Naruto ada Garaa dan Ino, keduanya sama-sama diam tak seperti biasanya. 2 orang ini nampaknya sedang dalam mode serius. Mengingat heningnya suasana mobil. Tadi saat mereka sedang makan siang Naruto datang dengan wajah panik sambil mengacung-ngacungkan kunci.

Sempat ada perdebatan kecil dimana Ino menganggap kalau Konohamaru _si pemeberi kunci_ berusaha untuk menjebak Naruto. Tapi berbekal keyakinan dan kepercayaan Naruto pada Konohamaru Inopun akhirnya ikut. Setidaknya jika kahirnya Konohamaru memang mempermainkan Naruto masih ada Ino dan Garaa yang membantu, pikirnya.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Ino bosan.

"Kita masih harus menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura" Jawab Naruto.

Kembali hening. Nampaknya untuk saat ini Naruto dkk sangat menyukai keadaa sunyi. Walau sebenarnya Naruto sendiri sedikit terintimidasi dengan kesunyian yang ia buat sendiri ini. Tak lama sebuah audi hitam menghampiri van milik Naruto. Kedua penumpangnya turun dan masuk kedalam van tersebut.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan?" Sasuke bertanya to the pont.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari Konohamaru soal gedung ini. Dia juga memberiku kunci untuk masuk kedalam_"

"Kau gila, kau percaya begitu saja pada bocah itu?" Sakura menghentikan penjelasan Naruto.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku percaya pada bawahanku. Untuk kali ini saaja. Aku tahu dia tak pernah berbuat salah, tapi untuk kali ini biarkan aku percaya padanya"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yah inilah Naruto yang ia kenal lama. Seorang yang keras dan sulit mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya. Namun sekali kau mendapatkannya, Naruto selalu percaya padamu sekalipun kau khianati ia berkali-kali.

"Baiklah jadi rencananya apa?" kali ini Garaa yang bicara.

"Kau, Sasuke dan Sakura alihkan semua penjagaan. Aku dan Ino akan masuk kedalam"

"Kenapa hanya kalian berdua?" protes Garaa

"Hanya kami, karena Ino akan meretas sistem keamanan diatas dan mengirimkan koordinat kita ke badan pusat kepolisian. Kalian tinggal tunggu disini, karna setelah koordinat lokasi itu sampai badan pusat akan mengirim bantuan" jelas Naruto detail, hingga Garaa tak berani protes lagi, cukup mengerti. Ini keadaan darurat.

Walau Garaa sadar atau tidak, setelah kejadian dirumah Naruto ia jadi sering protes pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ino.

"Baiklah jaga Ino" celetuk Garaa, tak ayal membuat teman-temannya melotot tak percaya, dan Ino sendiri jadi tersipu malu.

"O..oh. oke" ucap Naruto canggung.

2 tim itupun berpisah. Ino dan Naruto bergerak kebelakang gedung. Sedangkan yang lainnya bersiap masuk kegedung utama.

3 orang pria berseragam hitam menghadang mereka, bahkan salah seorang dari mereka hampir menendang Sakura jika Sasuke tak melawan. Namun keadaan tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat 2 buah van berisi anggota khusus berpakaian gelap mengepung mereka dan mengamankan dnegan mudah ke 3 pria tersebut.

Seorang keluar dari dalam van dengan cerutu dimulutnya. Menghampiri mereka dan memerintahkan supaya ke 3 pria itu dimasukan kedalam van.

"Tuan Asuma, bagaimana bisa anda disini?" tanya Garaa heran.

"Dimana Naruto?" suara Konohamaru menyela jawaban yang akan dilontarkan pamannya.

"Ku kira kalian datang karena menerima koordinat lokasi dari Ino dan Naruto" ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Naruto sudah didalam?"

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu"

Belum kering Sasuke berbicara, Konohamaru sudah melesat sambil berteriak.

"Tinggalkan kami, kalian bertiga ikut bersama pamanku!"

...

"Ini aneh"

"Kau benar, sama sekali tak ada orang disini"

"Mungkin yang lain sibuk diluar"

2 orang ini masih mengendap-endap, berusaha meminimalisir suara supaya tidak terlalu dicurigai. Naruto dan Ino sudah ada didalam. Namun tak ada sesuatu yang menghambat mereka, bukankah itu sedikit aneh?

"Tak apa, bagaimana kalau kita kirim kodenya dari sini?"

"Kau yakin Naruto? Bagaimana kalau seseorang datang?"

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya"

Akhirnya Ino menurut dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan membuka salah satu aplikasi, wanita itu nampak serius dengan pekerjaannya. Tinggal satu tombol sebelum derap kaki menyapa indara pendengaran keduanya.

Naruto sudah siap dengan revolver ditangannya, membacking Ino yang tengah sibuk.

"Cepat selesaikan Ino" pinta Naruto.

"Sele_"

 **Brakk!**

Pintu didepan mereka terbuka secara paksa oleh seseorang, beruntung Naruto belum sempat melepaskan pelurunya, karena yang datang adalah Konohamaru.

"Ketua!" terlihat kelegaan diwajah Konohamaru

"Kenapa kau disini? Sudah ku bilang untuk istirahat"

"Cepat kita keluar dari sini sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino

"Gedung ini jebakan, mereka tahu kalau kalian kesini. Kalian akan mengirim pesan koordinat, dan sinyal yang dihasilkan oleh pesan itu akan mengaktifkan peledak disin_"

"Kau mengkhianatiku lagi Konohamaru?" sela Naruto

Benar-benar ia merasa kecewa terhadap pemuda tersebut kali ini terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf. Tapi untuk yang terakhir kali, kumohon dengarkan aku. Percayalah padaku untuk sekali ini"

"Tapi pesannya sudah kukirim"

"Apa?! Kita harus segera keluar"

Raut wajah Konohamaru yang awalnya lembut kembali mengeras. Ia menarik tangan Ino, membawa gadis itu lari dan Naruto menyusul dibelakang walau masih tak terima dengan pengkhianatan besar bawahannya. Mereka ada dilantai 3 dan harus turun lewat tangga, sangat menguras tenaga. Napas keduanya habis, apalagi Ino seakan tercekik.

Belum sempat mencapai pintu utama, Naruto berhenti.

"Berbalik, pintu dikunci kita lewat jalan belakang"

Layaknya orang gila mereka memacu langkah kaki dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Tak peduli nafas yang mulai menipis mereka terus berlari. Setibanya diluar gedung ledakan pertama terdengar dari lantai atas, terus berurutan sampai lantai dasar. Mereka ibarat berlari dikejar kematian.

Hingga ledakan terakhir berhasil membuat ketiganya terpental. Ino terlempar paling jauh, sedangkan Konihamaru dan Naruto masih tak terlalu jauh dari gedung. Kesadaran masih didapat Konohamaru ketika melihat reruntuhan bangunan hendak menimpa Naruto. Dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia menyeret _atau bahkan terlihat seperti melempar _ tubuh Naruto menjauh.

Namun...

 **Brukk!**

Tbc...

Baiklah, arigato buat yang sudah setia nungguin kelanjutannya. jangan lupa review lagi ya. jaa :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haii, minna ketemu lagi nih fic buatan sahabat author, Hinato.

selamat membaca...

"Unit 3 kepung bagian barat bangunan pastikan tak ada celah" suara dari HT terdengar cukup jernih untuk Gaara

Ia dan salah satu tim yang disiapkan khusus Asuma untuk penyelamatan Hinata bergerak merengsek masuk melalui pintu barat. Seharusnya Gaara tak disini, seharusnya ia berada dirumah sakit bersama Sakura untuk menemui ketiga kawannya. Tapi ini permintaan Ino. Dan itu mutlak, karena selain permintaan Ino inipun menyangkut nyawa temannya. Disisi lain iapun juga snagat kahwatir dengan keadaan Ino yang bahkan setelah berkata untuk mengurus penyelamatan Hinata ia langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sejak dibawa kedalam ambulance, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Begitupun dengan Konohamaru, ia mengalami pendarahan dikepala dan patah rusuk karena tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan, belum lagi luka lamanya yang tidak terlihat baik. Sedangkan tim Asuma yang lain segera meringkus Kabuto yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari gedung tersebut. Melihat dengan jelas kejadian dimana Konohamaru menyelamatkan Naruto.

Jujur Garaa kacau kali ini mengingat orang-orang yang disayanginya tengah bertarung dengan maut. Tapi ia sadar kalau Hinata harus diprioritaskan, mengingat Naruto dan Ino sudah ditangani dokter-dokter terpercaya. Sedangkan Hinata... ohh membayangkannya saja Garaa enggan.

Tim yang dipimpin oleh Garaa akhirnya bisa masuk dengan menumbangkan 4 penjaga dengan tembakan jitu snipernya. Tak jauh dari sana Garaa bisa mendengar suara tembakan.

"Kita berpencar, pastikan lindungi setiap sudut"

"Baik pak!"

Dalam sekejap anak buah Garaa menyebar kesegala arah. Sedangkan Garaa mulai mendekati asal suara tembakan tersebut. Semakin dekat semakin jelas kalau tembakan tersebut berasal dari unit yang Sasuke pegang. Dari tempat Garaa berdiri ia bisa melihat kalau Sasuke tengah berusaha melumpuhkan seseorang dengan gigi gerigi yang runcing.

Manik terang Garaa tiba-tiba jatuh pada seorang yang tengah mengamati jalannya pertempuran dari lantai atas dan tepat dibelakang orang itu nampak seorang wanita membelakanginya. Namun walau begitu, Garaa bisa tahu siapa wanita itu lewat rambut lavendernya.

Ya itu Hinata.

Garaa memberi kode pada salah satu timnya untuk mengikuti, tentu yang diberi kode mengerti dan segera bersiap melindungi Garaa dari belakang. Sedangkan Garaa dengan pelan melangkah melewati tangga. Dan tepat dibelakang orang tersebut, Hinata yang melihat bayangan Garaa hendak meronta. Namun Garaa segera meletakkan telunjuknya diatas bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk diam.

 **Slapp!**

 **Dorr!**

Orang itu jatuh tersungkur dengan sekali tembakan dikepalanya. Sontak orang-orang yang ada dibawah langsung gempar melihat teman mereka jatuh dari atas. Namun 4 orang tadi melindungi, Garaa segera menghalau pergerakan siapapun yang hendak naik keatas. Dengan segera Garaa membuka ikatan kaki dan tangan Hinata yang telah membaut lecet kulit putih temannya itu.

Tapi belum selesai pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan subuah moncong senjata api dibagian tengkuknya, naik keatas dan berkhir dikepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kau masih berpikir bisa mneyelamatkannya?" suaranya berat penuh wibawa namun terdengar angkuh.

"Berdiri dan buang senjatamu"

Garaa meletakan senjata apinya dilantai lalu mengangkat tangannya keatas. Bukannya menyerah, hanya saja ia tak mau bertindak bodoh karena bukan ia saja yang terancam tapi juga Hinata.

"Anak bodoh, untuk apa kau mempertaruhkan nyaawamu hanya demi wanita jalang sepertinya"

Garaa tahu ini Tuan Shiroshima, ayah Shion. Musuh utamanya. Ingin rasaya ia langsung menghujam jantung tua bangka ini dengan kunai yang ada disaku mantelnya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa berpikir pendek.

"Setidaknya wanita yang kau sebut jalang itu masih temanku" desis Garaa.

"Kau bodoh dalam memilih teman anak muda"

"Dan anda bodoh memilih musuh tuan"

Dengan sekejap mata Garaa meraih tangan Tuan Shirishima, membanting tubuh tambun tersebut dengan hentakan kuat.

"Wow, sudah saya duga anda cukup berat" ucap Garaa sambil memandnag sinis pria tua yang terbaring tersebut.

"Kurang ajar" desis Tuan Shiroshima penuh kebencian.

Ayah satu anak itu meraih senjata apinya yang terlempar. Menyadari itu graa mengambil kunainya dan melemparkan benda tersebut tepat mengenai betis lawannya hingga membuat celana kain Tuan Shiroshima sobek hingga menembus kulitnya.

"Dengar, cepat atau lamabat orang seperti anda akan dimusnahkan, uan" ucap Garaa sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dneganku?"

Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Garaa meremang, sedangkan Tuan Shiroshima bersmirk melihat ke-kaku-an wajah anak muda didepannya.

Dengan ragu Garaa menggerakan kepalanya.

"Dia bisa saja mati kalau kau bertindak lebih jauh"

Itu Shion. Dan ditangnnya revolver hitam mengarah pada Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah tak sadarkan diri. Nafas Garaa tercekat melihat kesungguhan disorot mata Shion. Namun itu tak menyembunyikan pancaran luka dari kedua manik jernihnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi kumohon, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan tolong pikirkan baik-baik" kata Garaa waspada.

"Apa kalian berpikir bagaimana perasaanku? Dicampakan begitu saja, dibuang dan dilupakan. APA MENURUTMU ITU MENYENANGKAN?!"

Garaa teremnung, pikirannya melayangbuana kesegala arah. Ia selalu berpikir apa pelakunya terhadap orang lain tak akan melukai perasaan orang? Apa selama ini kelakuannya tak sampai membaut orang lain menaruh dendam padanya?

Ia hanya tak mau kejadian seperti ini menimpa orang-orang tercintanya. Ia tak pernah menginginkan berada dalam posisi serba salah seperti Naruto. Hingga membuat orang tersayangnya terluka seperti Hinata. Ino, ia tak mau Ino duduk lemas tak berdaya seperti Hinata. Melhat Garaa yang termenun dengan tatapan kosong Tuan Shiroshima, segera meraih senjata apinya hendak menmbak Garaa.

Namun...

 **Dor...!**

Ialah yang tersungkur. Garaa terbelalak melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Shion... apa yang kau lakukan?" Tuan Shiroshima nampak begitu syok melihat anaknya sendiri menembak dirinya, walau hanya dibahu tapi tetap saja, itu sakit.

Sedangkan Shion berdiri dihadapannya. Tangan wanita tersebut masih mengacung, walau dengan tubuh yang bergetar Shion masih bisa mengontrol dirinya gar tetap tegak berdiri. Memandnag ayahnya dengan sorok tak berarti.

"Ayah yang memaksaku seperti ini"

"Ayah melakukan ini untumu"

"Ayah bilang aku harus emndapatkan kebahagiaanku dengan cara apapun. Dan ini caraku"

"Dengan membuat ayah terluka?"

Shion mendekati Tuan Shiroshima yang duduk memgangi bahunya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Wanita muda itu menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Tuan Shiroshima.

"Kebahagiaanku adalah ayah. Melihat ayah berubah seperti ini sama sekali tak membuatku bahagia. Ini bukan kebahagiaan yang ku inginkan ayah, ku mohon hentikan. Kalau ayah ingin aku bahagia, cukup jadi ayah yang dulu"

Shion menangis dipelukan ayahnya, membiarkan baju yang ia kenakan ternodai darah sang ayah. Dia sama sekali tak ada niat melukai ayahnya, tapi jika itu yang terbaik untuk ia dan sang ayah maka akan Shion lakukan. Lagipula ia tak ingin membuat lebih banyak korban untuk sesuatu yang ayahnya sebuat kebahgaiaan. Cukup ia yang sakit, tidak Naruto, Hinata bahkan anak dalam kandungan Hinata.

Dan Tuan Shiroshima, si angkuh penuh wibawa ini merengkuh penuh kehangatan putrinya. Putri kecil yang selalu ia sayangi. Dan sekarang ia sadar kalau cara yang ia tempuh terlalu melenceng dari semestinya.

Sedangkan Garaa dibantu beberapa rekan timnya membawa Hinata pergi.

"Sasuke, aku sudah melepaskan Hinata. Urus sisanya, aku akan kerumah sakit"

...

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu.

Hinata sudah membaik, begitupun bayinya. Nampaknya 2 nyawa itu begitu kuat hingga tak mendapatkan masalah berat saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Lain Hinata lain Naruto, walau sudah sadar lelaki itu masih enggan beranjak dari rumah sakit. Hal ini bukan berarti Naruto beralih profesi menjadi Dokter, oh ayolah yang ada dipikiran Naruto itu hanya ada berkas dan senjata api.

Tak pernah terlintas jarum suntik sekalipun. Jadi ada apa dengan Naruto?

Ini karena Konohamaru

Sampai saat ini, anak itu tak kunjung sadar dari komanya. Ini semua karena saat kejadian berlangsung tubuh Konohamaru dalam keadaan sangat kurang baik. Ditambah luka yang ia dapat semakin membuat kesehatan Konohamaru menurun.

"Kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi bukan?" suara lembut itu mengembalikan Naruto ke dunia nyata.

Dan tak lama sepasang tangan ramping memeluk lehernya. Itu Hinata, Naruto tahu karena dapat sedikit melirik kepala Hinata yang bertumpu dibahunya.

"Merajuk?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir enak diacuhkan seperti itu?"

"Hei santai saja, aku tak sepenuhnya mengebaikanmu. Karna kau tahu dihatikukan hanya ada dirimu"

Hinata memutar bola matanya jengah.

Lihatlah, setelah 1 minggu pulih bukannya makin waras Naruto malah jadi tambah gila. Yah walaupun itu membuat Hinata sedikit lega, karena bagaimanapun ia lebih memilih melihat kegilaan Naruto daripada harus melihat suaminya itu menangis tersedu-sedu di depan ranjang Konohamaru sehari setelah ia sadar.

Hinata beralih duduk disamping Naruto, tangan kecilnya mengusap hangat punggung tangan suaminya. Menyalurkan kenyamanan yang entah sejak kapan mereka lewatkan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan genggaman Hinata, membuat calon ibu itu menatapnya bingung. Tangan yang tadi diusap oleh Hinata kini merambat ke sisi-sisi wajah Hinata. Mata terang Naruto menatap dalam pada sepasang manik bulan milik istrinya.

Si pria tersenyum lembut, dan si wanita menatapnya penuh tanya

"Terimakasih, terimakasih kau telah bertahan sejauh ini bersamaku" sepasang ibu jari itu menegelus pelah kedua belah pipi Hinata.

"Bersama seorang egois yang tanpa sadar telah membuatmu berada dalam segala masalah yang kuperbuat" kini tangan itu bergerak kebelakang kepala Hinata, iapun mengecup lama kening Hinata dengan segala perasaannya.

Dan saat kecupan itu menguar, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Mereka kembali menyelami mata milik pasangan masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dalam jarak wajah yang cukup dekat saat sebelah tangan Naruto turun ke perut Hinata.

"Dan terimakasih juga telah menjaganya selama aku tak bersama kalian"

Kini giliran Hinata yang tersenyum. Wanita ini membelai lembut pipi Naruto, melihat dengan jelas mata itu tertutup menikmati sentuhannya.

"Maaf karena telah meragukan semua yang kau berikan. Maaf juga karena telah membuatmu menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama seorang wanita yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau terluka" setitik air mata turun dipipi Hinata, dan tentu saja itu tak dibiarkan lama oleh Naruto. Karena tanpa diperintahpun ia langsung menghapus air mata tersebut.

"Tapi terimaksih, karena telah berusaha menjadi ayah yang hebat untuknya"

Dan ketika perkataan Hinata habis, Naruto merengkuhnya, membawanya kepelukan hangatnya. Hanya pelukan itu yang Naruto punya untuk saat ini. Dan Naruto sadari tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Hinata saat ini. Hinata sendiri selalu mendamba saat Naruto memeluknya.

Pelukan hangat Naruto selalu membawanya kedalam kenyamanan tiada dua. Pelukan Naruto menenangkan, menghilangkan segala ketakutan dan kekhawatiran dalam benak Hinata. Karena itu pula Hinata tak akan pernah bisa melepas Naruto, Hinata akan tetap ada disamping Naruto. Sebesar apapun badai yang menerjang, serumit apapun masalah yang disuguhkan Hinata tetap berdiri untuk Naruto. Suami dan ayah untuk anaknya, lelaki hebat yang selalu melindunginya.

The End.

A/N : Sebelumnya saya Hinato berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada sahabat paling baik dunia akhirat, teteh Hyugana (hahahahha kamu terlalu berlebihan Hinato, terima kasih kembali telah bersedia memberikan sequelnya :D). Yang sudah bersedia ceritanya saya lanjutkan dan dengan suka rela memperbaiki tulisan mengerikan saya menjadi lebih indah ( aku hanya memperbaiki sedikit jadi jangan berlebihan, ne Hinato-chan hahhaha )

Dan juga kepada para **readers** (mau sider atau bukan saya ngga pedulu, saya Hinato) karena telah bersedia meluangkan waktu dan kuota untuk membaca cerita saya yang masih banyak kekurangan. And the last Thank you for your reviews.

Tenang next masih ada EPILOG.


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOG.

 **Hinata POV**

Matahari menyapaku kembali dilangit pagi nan cerah membuat siapapun enggan melewatkan barang sedikitpun waktu di pagi hari. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke balkon, menghiraukan erangan kesal Naruto dibalik selimutnya.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menikmati udara pagi hari yang segar. Tak ada yang spesial sebenarnya, hanya saja ketika pagi hari seperti inni otakku kembali memutar berbagai kenangan-kenangan indah seperti...

Ayah.

Aku kembali membuka mataku, tersenyum

"Hhhaaaahhhhhhh..."

 _Ayah, ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Dan kau tetap terasa dekat untukku, seolah kau selalu ada didalam setiap langkah yang ku tempuh, menemaniku, menggenggam tanganku. Ayah, semuanya sekarang telah berubah. Banyak hal-hal tak terduga setelah kepergianmu._

 _5 tahun ini ku habiskan untuk merawat Boruto, anak kami. Cucu ayah yang dulu idam-idamkan. Cucu laki-laki yang kuat dan pemberani seperti ayah dan kakeknya. Setiap satu bulan Boruto selalu mengunjungi ayah untuk sekedar berdo'a dan bercerita. Dia bilang akan semakin seru kalau ayah dan ayah Minato bergabung untuk menemaninya bermain._

 _Boruto selalu senang kalau aku atau Naruto bercerita tentang ayah. Dia selalu bangga mempunyai kakek seperti ayah._

 _*Shion, dia meneruskan bisnis ayahnya, emnjadi pengusaha muda dan Tuan Shiroshima telah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia diputuskan bersalah, bahkan dia sempat meminta maaf padaku dan Naruto saat hendak masuk kedalam sel_.

 _Ayah, apa ayah ingat Gaara dan Ino? Mereka sudah menikah 2 tahun lalu. Dan saat ini Ino tengah mengandung. Dan apa yang spesial, bukan Ino yang morning sick melainkan Garaa. Terlihat betul kalau dia sangat mencintai Ino._

 _Tapi kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana jadinya bayi itu kalau orangtuanya sama-sama bar-bar? Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Hanabi, anak kecil ayah akan segera..._

 **Hinata POV END.**

 **Grebb!**

"Kau sedang apa sayang?"

"Naruto, kau membuatku kaget"

Mendengar rengutan kesal Hinata, bukannya pergi Naruto malah mengerutkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Hinata.

Dada bidang Naruto menempel sempurna pada punggung Hinata, membuat jantung Hinata seakan melompat-lompat didalam rongganya. Sementara itu Naruto sendiri tengah sibuk membaui leher Hinata yang menyeruakan aroma khasnya. Aroma alami Hinata yang tak mengenakan farpum. Aroma yang selalu membuat Naruto jatuh lagi dan lagi kedalam pelukan istrinya ini.

"Naruto"

"Hn?!"

"Terimaksih"

Naruto mengangkat kepala dari ceruk leher Hinata, menatap wanita itu dari samping membuatnya makin mencintai wanita ini.

"Kembali kasih, dan... Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapan Naruto itu disusul kecupan penuh cinta dikening Hinata, lama dan dalam. Hingga...

"Ayah, ibu..."

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 4 tahun mencul dari ambang pintu. Matanya setengah terbuka. Piamanya berantakan dan rambutnya acak-acakan dan rengutan dari bibirnya membuat tawa Naruto pecah.

"Uh... jagoan ayah sudah bangun?"

Tak menjawab, bocah itu malah mengangkat tangannya. Isyarat minta digendong. Dan dengan senang hati Naruto menurutinya.

"Mandi..." ucapnya lirih.

"Apa kau mau mandi bersama ayah?"

Si bocah kecil mengangguk dengan semangat disekitar gelak tawa khas anak kecilnya. Kaki-kakinya menendang-nendang udara membuat Naruto harus berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi sebelum Boruto semakin menjadi. Melihat itu Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka untuk membuat sarapan tentu saja.

...

Siang menyongsong, mataharipun makin terik. Namun tak mengurutkan semangat orang-orang yang ada disebuah tanah lapang luas yang dihiasi berbagai bunga warna-warni disetiap spotnya. Ditanah lapang tersebut terdapat meja-meja bundar dan meja-meja persegi berisi berbagai makanan dan minuman, lalu ditengah-tengah terdapat taman bunga mini yang indah. Sedanglan panggung sederhana berdiri diujung sebelah utara.

Didepan taman bunga bisa dilihat seorang bocah dengan stelan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu yang senada dengan warna jasnya. Sepatu pentopelnya sesekali menghentak-hentakkan tanah, nampaknya ia sedikit gugup.

"Haii... Boruto" sapa seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Oh, hai paman Gaara. Selamat datang dan nikmati pestanya" ucap bocah itu, _Boruto_ sambil membungkuk kecil pada Garaa dan Ino.

"Wah kau jadi penerima tamu?" ujar Ino yang masih menggandeng tangan Garaa.

"Iya bibi. Ibu dan ayah sedang sibuk jadi aku yang menyambut tamu"

"Oh, kau sangat menggemaskan" pekik Ino.

Garaa tersenyum memandang istri 2 tahunnya ini. Rasanya sangat bahagia melihat Ino seperti ini. Tersenyum berlebih sekarang mereka bisa bersatu, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa wanita ini tengah mengandung hampir 8 bulan, yang artinya ia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah.

Sekali waktu, kejadia 5 tahun lalu membayangi hari-hari Garaa, membuatnya kadang over protectif pada Ino. Sungguh ia tak mau melihat Ino terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh alat medis lagi didalam hidupnya.

"Garaa, ayo kesana" ucap Ino membuat Garaa menghentikan lamunannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Boruto paman pergi dulu yah"

"Oke paman, tapi aku masih harus disini"

"Tak apa. Jadi penerima tamu yang baik oke?"

"Ayyaayyy captain..." ucap Boruto sambil memberi hormat pada Garaa, seolah pria itu adalah komandannya.

Sepeninggalan Garaa, Boruto kembali siap menyambut tamu-tamu lainnya. Tak jarang tamu-tamu itu gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Boruto dan tak sedikit dari tamu-tamu tersebut mencuri cubitan pipi berisi Boruto.

"Borutoooo...!" suara khas gadis kecil terdengar kencang hingga membuyarkan konsntrasi Boruto

"Sarada!"

Boruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis cilik. Gadis itu memakai dress berwarna merah muda dengan rok yang sedikit mengembang, di pinggangnya terdapat renda-renda berwarna putih. Dan rambut panjangnya ia ikat kuncir kuda dengan ujung rambutnya yang curly.

Kedua bocah itu melompat-lompat dengan tangan yang bertaut, membuat 2 orang dewasa dibelakang Sarada tersenyum maklum.

"Orangtuamu mana Boruto?"

"Ayah sedang siap-siap paman. Nanti menyusl dengan ibu"

"Boruto, ayo ke air mancur yang disana" ajak Sarada sambil menarik-narik tangan Boruto.

"Tapi aku harus disini menyambut tamu"

Tak ayal jawaban Boruto membuat Sarada cemberut. Menyadari perubahan wajah anaknya Sakura dan Sasukepun berbaik hati untuk menggantikan posisi Boruto. Kedua bocah itupun langsung berlari ketempat yang mereka kehendaki, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Lonceng berdentang, tamu-tamu yang sudah hadir berdiri dari duduknya membentuk sebuah jalan memanjang menuju panggung sederhana yang berada diujung. Wajah-wajah bahagia mendominasi, menyiratkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Naruto yang berada di deret paling depan.

Sesaat setelahnya muncullah 2 sejoli berparas rupawan

Konohamaru, pemuda itu tampak sangat tampan dan gagah bersamaan ketika melangkahkan kakinya. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut tuxedo berwarna putih bersih. Tangannya menggandeng seorang gadis cantik. Hanabi, adik Hinata yang sudah resmi ia nikahi 2 hari yang lalu. Gadis itu amat mempesona dengan gaun pengantin yang menjuntai ketanah, rambutnya yang disanggul sederhana dihaiasi tiara kecil namun elegan.

Keduanya tampak sangat serasi, terlebih mereka tak henti melempar senyum kepada para tamu. Yah, hari ini adalah hari resepsi pernikahan Konohamaru dan Hanabi setelah 2 hari sebelumnya mereka resmi menikah. Pesta sederhana dengan tema 'Gorden Party' itu sangat kental dengan kekeluargaan penuh cinta dan keceriaan.

"Kalian memang pandai membaut pesta" ucap Ino disela-sela pesta.

Mereka _Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Garaa, Sakura dan Sasuke_ tengah duduk melingkar disebuah meja sambil sesekali mengawasi Sarada dan Boruto yang tengah bersenang-senang didalam taman mini ditengah pesta.

"Semuanya ide Hinata" ucap Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk adikku" sahut Hinata " lagi pula aku sangat bersyukur ternyata Hanabi berjodoh dengan Konohamaru"

"Ya, dia pemuda yang baik" ujar Sakura.

"Tapi dia kan pernah..." ucap Ino ragu-ragu.

"Hei jangan dibahas lagi. Tanpa kau sadari hal itu yang membaut mu mengandung" Naruto yang santai justru membuat Ino memerah.

"Ap..apa hubungannya?"

"Kalau tak ada kejadian itu. Mana berani Garaa mengucapkan perasaannya padamu, kaukan bar-bar"

"Hei dia juga kan bar.. Aakkhh"

"Ino!" Garaa panik melihat istrinya meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Garaa sambil mengusap pelan perut Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin anak kita hanya sedikit kontraksi"

"Lihat, anak kalian saja setuju kalau kau itu bar-bar"

"Naruto!" Hinata tampak mengingatkan suaminya yang mulai kambuh jahilnya.

"Wah, ku kira Ino akan benar-benar melahirkan disini" gumam Sasuke

"Yah, dan membuat pesta Konohamaru hancur" gelak tawa terdengar setelah ucapan Sakura tadi. Namun tak lama, karena seorang pemuda datang menghampiri mereka.

"Em, maaf mengganggu aku ingin bicara dengan ketua dan nona Hinata"

"Oh silahkan Konohamaru, kami juga harus mengawasi Sarada dan Boruto"

2 pasangan itupun menjauh dari meja tersebut, membiarkan yang punya pesta bicara dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Nona"

"Kakak, Konohamaru. Sekarang kau adikku"

Konohamaru tersenyum "Nee-chan terimakasih" sebutir cairan bening meluncur dipipi pemuda dengan perawakan tegap ini.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Konohamaru yang berair, ia juga ingin menangis. Namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan air mata, walau nyatanya itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih, kau telah memberiku kesempatan kedua bahkan lebih dari itu. Kau mempercayakan Hanabi pada pria bodoh sepertiku"

"Kau juga sudah memberikan Naruto kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Dan jika bukan karena kau, Boruto mungkin tidak akan pernah melihat ayahnya"

Konohamaru tersenyum disela tangisnya. Ia kini menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Aku janji, aku akan membahagiakan Hanabi"

"Akan selalu kuingat janjimu"

Tautan kedua tangan tersebut terlepas. Dan sipemuda mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton.

"Ketua..."

"Sekarang tugasmu bukan hanya melindungi masyarakat" ucap Naruto seraya memegang bahu kiri dan kanan Konohamaru "Tapi kau juga harus melindungi dan membuat pasangan hidupmu bahagia. Buktikan kalau kau bisa melakukannya"

"Siap pa!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Konohamaru memberi hormar padanya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya bahagia adalah melihat binar hidup kembali di manik mata Konohamaru.

"Pergilah, Hanabi membutuhkanmu"

Dan dengan langkah ringan serta senyum yang mengembang, Konohamaru beranjak menuju Hanabi yang tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Bisa Naruto lihat, wajah Hanabi bersemu merah saat Konohamaru dengan tak tahu malunya mengecup pipinya dihadapan teman-teman mereka. Membuat Naruto mengingat wajah memerah istrinya.

Sejauh mata memandang, kebahagiaan begitu mendominasi. Cinta dan kasih sayang begitu mengatmosfer ditempat tersebut. Canda dan tawa, luka dan derita, duka atau suka selalu akan Naruto ukir dalam memorinya. Menjadikan hidupnya seperti drama yang kelak akan diputar dan dikenang anak cucunya. Dan selayaknya drama romansa, setiap perjuangan dan pengorbanan akan terbalas dengan akhir cerita yang indah.

Naruto punya semuanya saat ini. Harta, jabatan dan yang terpenting ia punya keluarga yang akn berada dibarisan paling depan saat dua hal sebelumnya lenyap. Karena kebahagiaannya bukan tentang berapa banyak harta dan jabatan yang ia miki, tapi tentang cinta dan kasih yang keluarganya bagi.

Dan itu sesuatu yang abadi.

Naruto percaya itu.

The End...

EPILOG.

 **Hinata POV**

Matahari menyapaku kembali dilangit pagi nan cerah membuat siapapun enggan melewatkan barang sedikitpun waktu di pagi hari. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke balkon, menghiraukan erangan kesal Naruto dibalik selimutnya.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menikmati udara pagi hari yang segar. Tak ada yang spesial sebenarnya, hanya saja ketika pagi hari seperti inni otakku kembali memutar berbagai kenangan-kenangan indah seperti...

Ayah.

Aku kembali membuka mataku, tersenyum

"Hhhaaaahhhhhhh..."

 _Ayah, ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Dan kau tetap terasa dekat untukku, seolah kau selalu ada didalam setiap langkah yang ku tempuh, menemaniku, menggenggam tanganku. Ayah, semuanya sekarang telah berubah. Banyak hal-hal tak terduga setelah kepergianmu._

 _5 tahun ini ku habiskan untuk merawat Boruto, anak kami. Cucu ayah yang dulu idam-idamkan. Cucu laki-laki yang kuat dan pemberani seperti ayah dan kakeknya. Setiap satu bulan Boruto selalu mengunjungi ayah untuk sekedar berdo'a dan bercerita. Dia bilang akan semakin seru kalau ayah dan ayah Minato bergabung untuk menemaninya bermain._

 _Boruto selalu senang kalau aku atau Naruto bercerita tentang ayah. Dia selalu bangga mempunyai kakek seperti ayah._

 _*Shion, dia meneruskan bisnis ayahnya, emnjadi pengusaha muda dan Tuan Shiroshima telah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia diputuskan bersalah, bahkan dia sempat meminta maaf padaku dan Naruto saat hendak masuk kedalam sel_.

 _Ayah, apa ayah ingat Gaara dan Ino? Mereka sudah menikah 2 tahun lalu. Dan saat ini Ino tengah mengandung. Dan apa yang spesial, bukan Ino yang morning sick melainkan Garaa. Terlihat betul kalau dia sangat mencintai Ino._

 _Tapi kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana jadinya bayi itu kalau orangtuanya sama-sama bar-bar? Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Hanabi, anak kecil ayah akan segera..._

 **Hinata POV END.**

 **Grebb!**

"Kau sedang apa sayang?"

"Naruto, kau membuatku kaget"

Mendengar rengutan kesal Hinata, bukannya pergi Naruto malah mengerutkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Hinata.

Dada bidang Naruto menempel sempurna pada punggung Hinata, membuat jantung Hinata seakan melompat-lompat didalam rongganya. Sementara itu Naruto sendiri tengah sibuk membaui leher Hinata yang menyeruakan aroma khasnya. Aroma alami Hinata yang tak mengenakan farpum. Aroma yang selalu membuat Naruto jatuh lagi dan lagi kedalam pelukan istrinya ini.

"Naruto"

"Hn?!"

"Terimaksih"

Naruto mengangkat kepala dari ceruk leher Hinata, menatap wanita itu dari samping membuatnya makin mencintai wanita ini.

"Kembali kasih, dan... Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapan Naruto itu disusul kecupan penuh cinta dikening Hinata, lama dan dalam. Hingga...

"Ayah, ibu..."

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 4 tahun mencul dari ambang pintu. Matanya setengah terbuka. Piamanya berantakan dan rambutnya acak-acakan dan rengutan dari bibirnya membuat tawa Naruto pecah.

"Uh... jagoan ayah sudah bangun?"

Tak menjawab, bocah itu malah mengangkat tangannya. Isyarat minta digendong. Dan dengan senang hati Naruto menurutinya.

"Mandi..." ucapnya lirih.

"Apa kau mau mandi bersama ayah?"

Si bocah kecil mengangguk dengan semangat disekitar gelak tawa khas anak kecilnya. Kaki-kakinya menendang-nendang udara membuat Naruto harus berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi sebelum Boruto semakin menjadi. Melihat itu Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka untuk membuat sarapan tentu saja.

...

Siang menyongsong, mataharipun makin terik. Namun tak mengurutkan semangat orang-orang yang ada disebuah tanah lapang luas yang dihiasi berbagai bunga warna-warni disetiap spotnya. Ditanah lapang tersebut terdapat meja-meja bundar dan meja-meja persegi berisi berbagai makanan dan minuman, lalu ditengah-tengah terdapat taman bunga mini yang indah. Sedanglan panggung sederhana berdiri diujung sebelah utara.

Didepan taman bunga bisa dilihat seorang bocah dengan stelan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu yang senada dengan warna jasnya. Sepatu pentopelnya sesekali menghentak-hentakkan tanah, nampaknya ia sedikit gugup.

"Haii... Boruto" sapa seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Oh, hai paman Gaara. Selamat datang dan nikmati pestanya" ucap bocah itu, _Boruto_ sambil membungkuk kecil pada Garaa dan Ino.

"Wah kau jadi penerima tamu?" ujar Ino yang masih menggandeng tangan Garaa.

"Iya bibi. Ibu dan ayah sedang sibuk jadi aku yang menyambut tamu"

"Oh, kau sangat menggemaskan" pekik Ino.

Garaa tersenyum memandang istri 2 tahunnya ini. Rasanya sangat bahagia melihat Ino seperti ini. Tersenyum berlebih sekarang mereka bisa bersatu, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa wanita ini tengah mengandung hampir 8 bulan, yang artinya ia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah.

Sekali waktu, kejadia 5 tahun lalu membayangi hari-hari Garaa, membuatnya kadang over protectif pada Ino. Sungguh ia tak mau melihat Ino terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh alat medis lagi didalam hidupnya.

"Garaa, ayo kesana" ucap Ino membuat Garaa menghentikan lamunannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Boruto paman pergi dulu yah"

"Oke paman, tapi aku masih harus disini"

"Tak apa. Jadi penerima tamu yang baik oke?"

"Ayyaayyy captain..." ucap Boruto sambil memberi hormat pada Garaa, seolah pria itu adalah komandannya.

Sepeninggalan Garaa, Boruto kembali siap menyambut tamu-tamu lainnya. Tak jarang tamu-tamu itu gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Boruto dan tak sedikit dari tamu-tamu tersebut mencuri cubitan pipi berisi Boruto.

"Borutoooo...!" suara khas gadis kecil terdengar kencang hingga membuyarkan konsntrasi Boruto

"Sarada!"

Boruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis cilik. Gadis itu memakai dress berwarna merah muda dengan rok yang sedikit mengembang, di pinggangnya terdapat renda-renda berwarna putih. Dan rambut panjangnya ia ikat kuncir kuda dengan ujung rambutnya yang curly.

Kedua bocah itu melompat-lompat dengan tangan yang bertaut, membuat 2 orang dewasa dibelakang Sarada tersenyum maklum.

"Orangtuamu mana Boruto?"

"Ayah sedang siap-siap paman. Nanti menyusl dengan ibu"

"Boruto, ayo ke air mancur yang disana" ajak Sarada sambil menarik-narik tangan Boruto.

"Tapi aku harus disini menyambut tamu"

Tak ayal jawaban Boruto membuat Sarada cemberut. Menyadari perubahan wajah anaknya Sakura dan Sasukepun berbaik hati untuk menggantikan posisi Boruto. Kedua bocah itupun langsung berlari ketempat yang mereka kehendaki, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Lonceng berdentang, tamu-tamu yang sudah hadir berdiri dari duduknya membentuk sebuah jalan memanjang menuju panggung sederhana yang berada diujung. Wajah-wajah bahagia mendominasi, menyiratkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Naruto yang berada di deret paling depan.

Sesaat setelahnya muncullah 2 sejoli berparas rupawan

Konohamaru, pemuda itu tampak sangat tampan dan gagah bersamaan ketika melangkahkan kakinya. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut tuxedo berwarna putih bersih. Tangannya menggandeng seorang gadis cantik. Hanabi, adik Hinata yang sudah resmi ia nikahi 2 hari yang lalu. Gadis itu amat mempesona dengan gaun pengantin yang menjuntai ketanah, rambutnya yang disanggul sederhana dihaiasi tiara kecil namun elegan.

Keduanya tampak sangat serasi, terlebih mereka tak henti melempar senyum kepada para tamu. Yah, hari ini adalah hari resepsi pernikahan Konohamaru dan Hanabi setelah 2 hari sebelumnya mereka resmi menikah. Pesta sederhana dengan tema 'Gorden Party' itu sangat kental dengan kekeluargaan penuh cinta dan keceriaan.

"Kalian memang pandai membaut pesta" ucap Ino disela-sela pesta.

Mereka _Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Garaa, Sakura dan Sasuke_ tengah duduk melingkar disebuah meja sambil sesekali mengawasi Sarada dan Boruto yang tengah bersenang-senang didalam taman mini ditengah pesta.

"Semuanya ide Hinata" ucap Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk adikku" sahut Hinata " lagi pula aku sangat bersyukur ternyata Hanabi berjodoh dengan Konohamaru"

"Ya, dia pemuda yang baik" ujar Sakura.

"Tapi dia kan pernah..." ucap Ino ragu-ragu.

"Hei jangan dibahas lagi. Tanpa kau sadari hal itu yang membaut mu mengandung" Naruto yang santai justru membuat Ino memerah.

"Ap..apa hubungannya?"

"Kalau tak ada kejadian itu. Mana berani Garaa mengucapkan perasaannya padamu, kaukan bar-bar"

"Hei dia juga kan bar.. Aakkhh"

"Ino!" Garaa panik melihat istrinya meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Garaa sambil mengusap pelan perut Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin anak kita hanya sedikit kontraksi"

"Lihat, anak kalian saja setuju kalau kau itu bar-bar"

"Naruto!" Hinata tampak mengingatkan suaminya yang mulai kambuh jahilnya.

"Wah, ku kira Ino akan benar-benar melahirkan disini" gumam Sasuke

"Yah, dan membuat pesta Konohamaru hancur" gelak tawa terdengar setelah ucapan Sakura tadi. Namun tak lama, karena seorang pemuda datang menghampiri mereka.

"Em, maaf mengganggu aku ingin bicara dengan ketua dan nona Hinata"

"Oh silahkan Konohamaru, kami juga harus mengawasi Sarada dan Boruto"

2 pasangan itupun menjauh dari meja tersebut, membiarkan yang punya pesta bicara dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Nona"

"Kakak, Konohamaru. Sekarang kau adikku"

Konohamaru tersenyum "Nee-chan terimakasih" sebutir cairan bening meluncur dipipi pemuda dengan perawakan tegap ini.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Konohamaru yang berair, ia juga ingin menangis. Namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan air mata, walau nyatanya itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih, kau telah memberiku kesempatan kedua bahkan lebih dari itu. Kau mempercayakan Hanabi pada pria bodoh sepertiku"

"Kau juga sudah memberikan Naruto kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Dan jika bukan karena kau, Boruto mungkin tidak akan pernah melihat ayahnya"

Konohamaru tersenyum disela tangisnya. Ia kini menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Aku janji, aku akan membahagiakan Hanabi"

"Akan selalu kuingat janjimu"

Tautan kedua tangan tersebut terlepas. Dan sipemuda mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton.

"Ketua..."

"Sekarang tugasmu bukan hanya melindungi masyarakat" ucap Naruto seraya memegang bahu kiri dan kanan Konohamaru "Tapi kau juga harus melindungi dan membuat pasangan hidupmu bahagia. Buktikan kalau kau bisa melakukannya"

"Siap pa!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Konohamaru memberi hormar padanya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya bahagia adalah melihat binar hidup kembali di manik mata Konohamaru.

"Pergilah, Hanabi membutuhkanmu"

Dan dengan langkah ringan serta senyum yang mengembang, Konohamaru beranjak menuju Hanabi yang tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Bisa Naruto lihat, wajah Hanabi bersemu merah saat Konohamaru dengan tak tahu malunya mengecup pipinya dihadapan teman-teman mereka. Membuat Naruto mengingat wajah memerah istrinya.

Sejauh mata memandang, kebahagiaan begitu mendominasi. Cinta dan kasih sayang begitu mengatmosfer ditempat tersebut. Canda dan tawa, luka dan derita, duka atau suka selalu akan Naruto ukir dalam memorinya. Menjadikan hidupnya seperti drama yang kelak akan diputar dan dikenang anak cucunya. Dan selayaknya drama romansa, setiap perjuangan dan pengorbanan akan terbalas dengan akhir cerita yang indah.

Naruto punya semuanya saat ini. Harta, jabatan dan yang terpenting ia punya keluarga yang akn berada dibarisan paling depan saat dua hal sebelumnya lenyap. Karena kebahagiaannya bukan tentang berapa banyak harta dan jabatan yang ia miki, tapi tentang cinta dan kasih yang keluarganya bagi.

Dan itu sesuatu yang abadi.

Naruto percaya itu.

The End...

A/N : ' Keluarga saya adalah sahabat saya. Tak peduli kata perpisahan yang telah dipelupuk mata, bagi saya didalam sebuah keluarga tak akan terucap kata berpisah'

Akhirnya selesai juga fic buatan sahabat author ini. Terima Kasih Hinato-chan.

Terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah merivews : **Ana, Salsabilla12, Hitamputih904, nana anayi, Maura Raira, Milonaru, Anna990 dan yang lainnya. terimakasih sekali lagi buat kalian yang sudah berpartisipasi meramaikan fic ini. Terimakasih atas sarannya. Dan terimakasih sudah setia selalu nungguin kelanjutannya. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Pokonya Terimakasih, Atas Nama Hinato dan Hyugana :)**


End file.
